


Wicked Games

by NightSkyTyler



Series: Wicked Games [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Tyler, Dom Josh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyTyler/pseuds/NightSkyTyler
Summary: Also on Wattpad."What's your name?""They Call me Babyboy Joseph."





	1. Stripper Poles and Pretty Boys

Josh could feel the floor and walls shake around him as some random song played throughout the air.The small, overpopulated building reeks of stale beer and sweat as he makes his way to the bar. Strobing lights illuminating the current dancer for mere seconds before extinguishing again. It was enough to make you dizzy as the bright lights were blinding just to go back into almost pitch black again.  
He takes a seat on a stool as he signals for the bartender, "I'll have three shots of vodka."   
He hands her a fifty while yelling at her to 'keep the change.' She nods her head and goes about pouring his drinks. He hates having to yell over the blasting music, but he needs a drink.  
She doesn't even try to argue with him, as she sticks the money into her apron before sliding him his drinks. He downs them one after the other as he looks to the stage in curiosity.  
Some blonde guy was coming to an end as the beat died down, and the lights quit scattering around the room. His skinny frame slides to a stop on the pole as he did the splits in his lacy purple get up. The crowd was cheering and applauding him as he walked off stage, collecting what money he earned as he went.  
A different melody played and it was slower as the lights dimmed and a boy in dark blue panties came out wearing  purple thigh highs. His slender figure pranced to the pole like he owned it, and by the sound of the crowd he may very well have.  
Josh couldn't find it in him to look away from the stage as the small, pixie like boy swirled his body around the pole carelessly. You could tell he was relaxed as his body easily glided around the metal pole.  
Josh found his feet carrying him closer to the stage as he caught the eyes of almost everyone around him, except the dancing beauty on stage. They all parted and made a line for him to make his way to the stage.  
Josh was wealthy from being a successful entrepreneur and not only owning his own business, but managing it all alone as well. He worked hard for his money, and money was never going to be a problem for him. That's why when he was standing directly in front of the stage, he carelessly threw a handful of hundred dollar bills like it was confetti.   
The dancing boy slowly made eye contact with Josh as he smirked and slowly dropped to his knees and collected the money and stuffed it into his waistband. Josh was totally entranced by this small dancer, but he'd never let it show. His poker face was fairly good from working in the business field.  
Josh watches as the boy slowly crawls on his hands and knees right in front of him, while maintaining eye contact. His demeanor never changing as he did so.   
"Hey, that's quite a bit of money for you to be throwing around like it's nothing," the boy whispers seductively as he slowly sits back on his heels and runs his hands teasingly over his fit body. Josh couldn't help but to let his eyes quickly skim the boy's smooth, tan legs and torso. Just a glance, and then he tears his eyes back to the boys lips.  
"Money isn't a problem for me," Josh chuckles shrugging as the boy crawls closer to him and allows him to slip a couple more hundreds into the waistband of his panties, "what's your name?"  
Josh can't keep his eyes off of the boy's predatory dark eyes and smooth skin as he chuckles, "they call me Babyboy Joseph"   
Josh smirks as he leans so close to the stage his black, iron pressed vest is against the cold, polished surface, "I can see why." And with that the small, skilled boy makes his way back to the pole and continued to spin himself gracefully around the pole.  
Josh's eyes doesn't leave the boy's grinding figure for one second, and Tyler found himself letting his eyes wonder back to the man with electric blue curls illuminating under the neon lights ever so often.  
Tyler hears his song coming to an end as he slowly climbs the pole and turns his body so that he's upside down. He slowly, and skillfully slides himself down, until he has to flip off of the pole and lands in a split just as the music ends.  
The crowd goes crazy as men throw money onto the stage, yelling and practically begging for the smaller boy's attention. Josh throws a couple more hundreds as he watches Tyler smirk down at him.   
The light becomes brighter as a male voice rumbles through the speakers, "Give it up for Babyboy Joseph."   
Josh watches the boy with a perky ass practically prance off stage. Josh admired the way the skin jiggled as he walked, and he couldn't stop a groan from leaving his lips.  
He practically ran after the small boy as he hurriedly approached him as he left the stage, "hey, how much for a dance?" Josh asked ready to pull out all the money in his pocket if necessary.  
The smaller boy with doe like eyes and plump pink lips looked up at him with an almost humorous expression, "Sorry, I'm not doing private dances tonight, I only do Saturday's and Wednesday's." The boy smirks with a careless shrug.  
Josh looks at the small boy with a cocky smirk to match his as he looks right into his soul, and he just knows this boy is trouble.  
Josh isn't going to beg, but by the look in The boy's eyes he knows the boy wants the dance at least a little bit too.  
"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you Saturday,Babyboy," and with that Josh winked and turned on his perfectly polished heel and left Tyler in surprise, his jaw slightly dropped and wide eyes.  
Two could play at this game.


	2. Lap Dances and Slow Paces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is persistent.

Tyler slipped on his new black and blue lace outfit as he applied his favorite lotion to his freshly shaven legs. He couldn't help the smile that etched itself on his face as he remembered the blue haired boy throwing money like it was nothing. Well, to him it wasn't.  
Tyler couldn't help but think the man's hair matched the blue silk adorning his lower body and torso. He couldn't deny that the man was attractive. He had the kind of eyes that make you want to fall to your knees, especially when he smiled and the crinkles around his eyes appeared.  
Tyler knows he's good at what he does, he's the most sought after dancer at the club after all. He takes pride in his body and dancing skills, and he should. He works hard for his money, even though some thinks it's a walk in the park. He has to make new routines and learn them. Sometimes he's so sore from practicing all the time he can barely walk without a limp. Tyler worked hard to stay in shape, and get the attention he receives.  
Tyler knows most people look down on him for being a stripper at a gay club, but Tyler isn't afraid to express his sexuality. He's proud of who he is, and as for the stripper part he doesn't get completely naked on stage. When he does private dances he only does one a night to the highest bidder, and he only gives them a simple dance. He doesn't have sexual relations with his clients, he just doesn't wish to do so.  
Tyler straightened his posture as Pete stuck his head in his dressing room, "You're up after Brendon gets finished." Pete was a security guard for all the dancers, and he's saved Tyler's cute little ass from many of drunks.   
Tyler smiles at the man, stretching his muscles before Pete turns back around with a smirk, "Oh, by the way some dude already booked you for tonight." Tyler smiles widely as he captures his plump, glossed lip between his teeth.  
"How much?" Tyler is curious as to how much the client had paid for him, hopefully it was the man with pastel blue hair and puppy dog eyes. He found himself wishing he would have asked for the mans name, but it's too late.  
Pete's tongue darts out to wet his lips before he speaks, "Well after we explained that you only gave one dance to the highest bidder, he pulled out a thousand like it was nothing. He said if anyone went any higher to let him know and he'd gladly pay more."   
Tyler places his small hands on his hips with a smirk, "blue hair?" It wasn't a surprise when Pete nodded his head and left without another word. He was definitely going to give the boy a good show tonight, he just learned his new routine.   
His chosen song for the night starts to play as he walks on stage and the room is fueled with desperate men's cheers and hollers. The floor is vibrating underneath him as the speakers blare with his chosen tune and he walks to the center of the stage, secretly looking for blue hair.  
He doesn't show his disappointment as he skims the dimly lit room and doesn't see the man. The strobing lights illuminate his figure as he starts his dance, and he smirks as men already start throwing money.  
He starts off by simply swiveling his hips with his hands at his sides. He twirls a bit before quickly dropping to his knees and slides across the floor, he ignores the stinging pain from the dry floor as he does so. The crowd watches his every move as he jumps back up and turns his butt to the crowd. He slowly pushes his ass out and shakes it as the crowd goes completely insane, and he turns around just in time to see Pete dragging a screaming, flailing man out of the back door.  
He isn't even bothered anymore by the guys that could potentially hurt him if Pete wasn't around. He continued with his performance like nothing ever happened as he dropped to his knees again and smacked the ground.   
He bites his lip as he swiftly swings his body around and repeats his actions. He looks up just in time to see those eyes that's haunted him all week staring back into his.   
A hundred dollar bill is slid his way as Tyler slowly grinds on his hands and knees. He goes into a push up position as he lets his hips go up and down, making sure to stick his butt out a little.  
Josh watches as the small boy shakes his pretty little ass on stage, and grinds. He's not even using the pole tonight, but Josh's isn't even complaining. He can't help but to watch the boy, mesmerized by the way he skillfully moves his whole body with great confidence.  
Josh is stingy with his money as he barely throws money in Tyler's way. He only allows a little over half a grand to be thrown Tyler's way as he watches the show with a straight face.  
Tyler noticed the boys absence of attention towards him, and has to suppress an annoyed eye roll. Tyler loved attention, especially from pretty guys. He swivels his hips slowly as he spins in a circle right in front of the boy, to give him a better view. Tyler knew he had a nice ass, he did squats enough to ensure it.  
Josh bit his lip and looked up at the smooth, curve of the small, dancing boys ass. He let out a strangled groan as Tyler was suddenly in front of him, nose to nose and their breaths mingling.  
"Bought me for the night already did we? Someone's eager," Tyler says seductively and nibbles at the man's ear lobe. Josh couldn't hold back the moan as he felt the boy's teeth on his skin, softly biting and causing the hair to rise on his neck from his warm breath. "Just wanted to see if you're as good as you act to be," Josh says regaining his posture and smirking at the slightly shocked boy.  
Tyler laid on the ground in a push up position before he started grinding against the smooth, polished stage to keep everyone interested in him.  
"We'll see if you're this cocky when I'm grinding down onto you, and you can't touch me," the smaller boy smirks and ignores Josh for the rest of the routine. It was a short time, but Josh couldn't wait for the boy to grind his cute little ass down onto him.  
After about a minute the song was over and Josh was already at the end of the stage waiting on Tyler as he collected his money.  
Tyler pranced over to him as he held his earned money in his hands. Josh only gets a curt nod  and a, "follow me," as Tyler keeps walking towards the back. Josh doesn't hesitate on following the smaller boy as he enters a dark room. He's roughly pushed down onto a chair in the center of the room as he watches the boy shut the door and flick on the blue fairy lights on. He grabs a remote and turns on some music on low.  
"First things first, I have rules. If you don't like them, you can get your money back and leave. I don't kiss on the lips, if I say "no touching" I mean no touching, and I don't do anything but give you a lap dance. Got it?"  
Tyler was secretly hoping that Josh wouldn't leave because of his terms, but it wouldn't be the first time it's happened. He watches as Josh purses his lips and nods, "fair enough."  
Tyler smiles as he walks over to Josh and straddles the taller man's lap, "good. What's your name?" Tyler asks slowly grinding down onto the boy.  
"J-Josh. Yours?" Tyler chuckles at the man's stutter and leans up to whisper into his ear, "you only get to know my stage name, and you already know it." He's already memorizing the man's name.  
Josh nods and bites his lip as he places his hands on Tyler's curvy hips. Tyler allows the touch as he continues slowly grinding down on Josh, purposely avoiding grinding directly onto Josh's already hard member.  
"You've got pretty eyes, Josh," Tyler compliments testing Josh's name on his tongue. Josh groans as Tyler presses light, feathery kisses to Josh's throat.  
He usually doesn't kiss his patients period, but Josh did pay quite a bit of money for this dance. Tyler's determined to make it his best one yet, especially after Josh challenged him.  
He swiftly removes himself from Josh, and smirks at the whine the older man emits. He sways his ass a little more as he walks to the other side of the room. "No touching from this point on, unless I tell you to," Tyler purrs and Josh can only nod as he feels his jeans become tighter.  
Tyler slowly gets on his hands and knees while keeping eye contact with Josh. He slowly crawls towards the wide eyed man and bites his lip. He slowly approaches Josh as he looks up at him and runs his small hands over his clothed chest. He chuckles as the boy's breathing hitches at Tyler's cool touch. "Am I as good as you thought I'd be?" Tyler asks innocently with wide expectant eyes.  
Josh lets out a breathy chuckle as he smirks, "I've had better." Tyler smirks as he looks back up at Josh from his position on his knees, "we'll see about that, I'm just getting started."  
He quickly stands back up to straddle Josh's hips as he leans forward, "how do you feel about marks?" Tyler questioned as he looked into Josh's eyes and breathing in the man's sweet scent. "I-I have to be able to h-hide them," Josh stutters out as Tyler smirks.  
His dainty hands reaching for the buttons on Josh's shirt, "may I?" Josh can only nod as he watches Tyler's skillful hands unbutton his smooth, black shirt. He gasps as he feels Tyler's cold hand against his torso. He looks down at the small boy through his lashes as Tyler leans forward and kisses his chest, "mhm, you're fit." He hums in acknowledgement as Tyler's small hands roams Josh's abs, "always had a thing for pale boys," Tyler hums before sucking a bruise along Josh's chest and biting the irritated skin. He smirks against Josh as he feels the boy's chest shake with a soft moan.  
"God, Babyboy. So good," Josh praised and Tyler smiled licking at the forming bruises he'd made. He slowly slid back off Josh and watched as the man's head fell backwards with a whine. He has Josh right where he wants him, and he can't deny what a beautiful sight it is. The blue haired man is whining for Tyler's touch as his head is threw back, his eyes closed, and the marks on his chest moving up and down as he pants.  
Tyler turns his back to the man and places his ass directly onto Josh's hardened member as he bends over to touch his toes, wiggling his hips, "you can touch."  
Josh moaned and slowly grabbed Tyler's butt with both hands, giving a slight squeeze to the soft, thick skin. He groaned as Tyler continued to grind down on him. He watched the way the boy's body moved with every movement, and he never let go as Tyler suddenly pulled off and turned to him with a small smile.   
Tyler motioned for the boy to stand up as he slowly buttoned up Josh's shirt and smoothed out the wrinkles, "times up."  
Josh suppressed his whine of protest as he smiled back at the boy below him, "you were good."  
Tyler scoffs as he looks up at Josh with his hands on the curve of his hips, "just good, mhm?" He moves closer to Josh and pulls his face down so he can kiss the skin below his ear, "you sure looked like that was the best moment of your life."  
Josh let out a shaky breath as he chucked, "it may have been." Tyler smiled and kissed Josh's cheek as the man smiled once more, "I'll see you around."  
With that a disheveled Josh exited the room leaving Tyler painfully hard, and secretly wanting more.


	3. You Know You Wanna Say Yes

It was his regular Saturday night. The club was rattling like the frame could break at any moment as the bass blasted.  
Tyler was glistening in sweat from his performance, and Josh was there again. Josh hasn't missed a Saturday or Wednesday in two weeks, and honestly Tyler loved the attention.  
He didn't love Josh's money or what he could potentially offer the boy, he loved the way Josh treated him. He never broke Tyler's rules, he always held his hips extra light when he grinded on him, Josh treated him like he deserved.   
That's exactly why Tyler was smiling as he pulled Josh to the back room by his toned bicep. The smaller boy giggling as he did so.  
Josh allowed himself to be pulled along as he admired the cute boy holding onto his arm. The smaller boy's giggles floating above the now distant music. Josh couldn't help but take note of how small Tyler's hand was, the blue adorning his nails matching Josh's hair. Tyler was art in an unexpected place, and Josh has managed to find him.  
Josh is being pulled into the small room and the door is being shut, before Tyler flicks the small blue lights on.   
"Ready?" Tyler says in a husky whisper as he looks directly into Josh's eyes, and strides to him with ease.  
The music starts and it's not too loud, but loud enough to be heard. He loves hearing the tiny noises Tyler made when he moved. The small hums as he done what he loved doing. Tyler was a good dancer, no doubt about it.   
Josh nods out a 'yes' as Tyler straddles his lap in his tight fitting black denim shorts. Josh kept his eyes on the boy's moving body as Tyler placed light kisses to Josh's neck.   
This never got old to Josh. He loved the feeling of the dancing boy straddling his hips as his soft, pink lips trailed over the skin of his neck. Josh hummed as Tyler slowly started to grind into Josh to the beat, his lips never leaving Josh's neck.  
Josh lets out a surprised gasp as Tyler presses his chest against Josh's and trails his nimble fingers along Josh's stubble covered jaw line.  
"So pretty," Josh mumbles as he flicks his eyes down to Tyler's small frame perched on his lap. He leans into Tyler's touch and let his eyes flutter shut. His heart beat quickening at Tyler's electrifying touch.   
"You're so good to me," Tyler says carding his fingers in Josh's hair and giving it a gentle tug, "and you don't even know me."  
Josh can't help but to open his eyes and look at Tyler. The smaller boy's eyes tearing up a little as he slowly bounces on Josh's lap. Josh softly moans as Tyler adds more pressure to his movements, creating more friction.   
"I want to know you," Josh's breathes out as Tyler looks down at him shyly, "let me take you out?"  
Tyler replays the words in his head as he ponders them. He slips his hands between his and Josh's chests, as he grips the elder's thigh softy. Josh's bucks his hips at the touch as Tyler grinds into him. Both boys moan as Tyler throws his head back.   
"You don't even know my real name," Tyler whispers as he stands and turns himself in front of Josh's lap. He faces the wall as he crouches and brings himself down onto Josh, swiveling his hips in slow circles.  
"I'd like to, that is if you allow me of course. Let me take you o-out," Josh stutters out as Tyler stands up and slowly lets his hands roam over his chest. His hips swaying as he lolls his neck to the side, exposing his neck and collarbones.  
"Tyler."   
It was so quiet Josh almost didn't catch it over the music.   
Almost.  
"What?" Josh asked confused as Tyler kept dancing and running his hands over himself.  
"My real name is Tyler," the smaller boy said going back to sit on Josh's lap again and slowly rolling his hips.  
Josh lets his head fall back over the edge of the chair he's sitting in as his chest heaves with every breath he intakes. Tyler's touch bringing his every sense alive and magnifying the feeling.  
"Tyler, such a pretty name," Josh whispers as he raises his head and places it on Tyler's small shoulder. He feels the boy's shoulder shake as he giggles from the compliment.  
"Can I take you out on a date?" Josh mumbles as he presses a soft kiss to Tyler's exposed shoulder. The smaller boy chuckles humorlessly as his face becomes unreadable. His smile disappearing into a straight line and his eyes no longer illuminating with a happy glow.  
"That's not something I do. I never let anything go past a dance," Tyler says lowly as he looks into Josh's eyes.  
Josh purses his lips in thought as he stills Tyler's movements all together, "I know you're cautious of relationships by your sudden mood change at the topic, but give me a chance? Just let me buy you dinner, if you don't like it I won't bother you again." Josh pleads as Tyler bites his lip in thought.  
Tyler was internally fighting himself as he thought over his options. He could simply dismiss Josh and risk never seeing the boy, or he could give in and go on a date with Josh.   
Josh treated him like he was something of value. Soft caresses, gentle words, and adoring glances. Tyler knew he wanted to give Josh a chance, Tyler knew he deserved at least one date.   
"I'd be honored," Tyler whispers in Josh's ear as he nibbles at the skin just below, "I guess you're cute."   
He smirks as Josh's body vibrates against his with a chuckle.   
"Josh, can I ask you a question?" Tyler says lowly as he looks at Josh's eyes. Josh nods as he waits for the boy to arrange his thoughts and form what he wants to say.  
"Why are you so interested in getting to know me?" Tyler says so softly, so softly Josh had to make sure the boy wasn't crying.  
"You interest me and you're a little cute," Josh laughs and earns a giggle from Tyler.  
"I need to go, I have work tomorrow morning fairly early." Josh said as he gently helped Tyler up and off his lap.   
"Can I get your number?" Tyler asks as he bites his lip shyly, "you know so we can work out the details of our date."   
Josh smiled at Tyler's pink dusted cheeks and nods, "oh, uhm, I don't have my phone with me. It's in my locker." Tyler says blushing even more at his forgetfulness.  
Josh just smiles wider before taking out his phone and handing it to Tyler, "here, put your number in and I'll text you when I get a chance."   
Tyler slowly takes the phone and put his number in the phone as Josh watches through his lashes. He can't get over the fact Tyler blushes over such small things, but dances exotically in front of crowds of men. Hell, he even grinds on Josh's lap as he maintains eye contact with no hint of shyness.   
Tyler is such a fascinating and interesting person.  
Tyler keeps his plump bottom lip between his teeth as he hands Josh his phone back. Josh slides the small device into his back pants pocket before looking down at Tyler.  
His hands slowly holding the younger's hips as he keeps his smile on his face. Tyler looks up at Josh with his lip still trapped between his teeth and pink dusting his cheeks.  
The taller man can't resist the temptation of running his thumb along Tyler's plump bottom lip, and lightly applying a small amount of pressure. Tyler flutters his eyes shut as he releases his lip and leans into Josh's warm touch.  
The air around them holds a relaxed comfortable vibe as they lean into each others touch.   
"I have to go, I'll see you soon." Josh says leaning down and kissing Tyler's cheek. Tyler smiles as he whispers a small, "bye."   
He watches Josh walk down the dark hallway dimly lit by small fairy lights illuminating the ground enough to see and smiles like a fool.  
He just got asked out on a date...


	4. Bright Smiles and Sweet Replies

The sun illuminates Tyler's small apartment as the boy lays on his bed burrowed into his bedsheets, wearing nothing but a pair of pink lacy panties and an oversized white t-shirt.  
He has the whole week off and he hasn't seen or heard from Josh since the night Josh had asked him on a date. All the smaller boy has done is lay in bed and think about everything he could possibly think of.  
He pondered politics and rather or not any candidate was suitable. Surely Hillary belonged in prison and shouldn't be held upon a throne because she could potentially be the first female president. Her scandals and secretive ways wasn't something America needed in Tyler's opinion, there is already too much of that as it is.   
Trump is probably the worst choice as his only motives is to be held at a higher level of power that's he is not yet been categorized under. It's obvious he's a horrible human being, and Tyler doesn't like any of his points or views for that matter.  
He'd probably vote for Bernie when it came time. At least he was trying to do good, even though he has some flaws, but don't we all.   
He wondered about if he should buy new outfits to preform in, what colors would best suit him, if he should let his hair grow out or cut it, if Josh was actually going to text him....  
Tyler was over thinking and he knew it, but that didn't stop that little voice eating away at him. It was like a annoying misquito flying around your ear as it hums loudly. And no matter how many times you swat at it, it only returns.  
He sighed heavily as he tried to calm his nerves. He couldn't explain exactly how he felt, but it was surreal. It was like his chest was wounded tighter than a string on a guitar.  
If he applied to much pressure he would break and coil into nothing but a wasted wire, and he wasn't sure how much pressure was too much.   
His breath was uneven as he thought himself to death. His brain was pounding against his skull as he realized how stupid he is.   
How could he believe a man like Josh was actually interested in him, a stripper. Josh was a wealthy businessman that could easily have any guy or girl be pleased, and well Tyler was just.... Himself.  
He was a lanky boy that danced for money to pay his bills and get by. Tyler wasn't pretty and elegant like other dancers, he was clumsy and often tripped over his own feet. He knew he was good, but he wasn't the best. He wasn't a model with a fit, attractive body, he was lanky and small.   
Josh could have anyone he wanted, he had a beautiful, sweet personality and looks to kill. Tyler knew he shouldn't have been so foolish, Josh probably pitied him because of his lifestyle.  
From unknown number: Hey, is this Tyler?  
Tyler grabbed his phone from his nightstand as he silenced the annoying sound of it vibrating against the wood. His face slowly forming a smile as he reads the text.  
To Josh✨: That's me.  
He sends the message and instantly cringes at the awkwardness.   



	5. Flawless Blue Hues and Date Night

Tyler couldn't keep his legs from shaking as he chewed at his lip nervously.   
5:30 pm  
He only had thirty minutes to get ready for his date with Josh and he was about to pass out. His head was swimming and he felt so faint. It felt like a super powered vacuum was in front of him, sucking the life out of him. It was like Stanz himself was sucking the very soul from Tyler's vessel.  
He slowly unwrapped the fluffy, white material from around his waist as he tossed it into his hamper. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his vanilla bean and burnt brown sugar lotion before applying it to his freshly shaven legs, and pulling on a pair of lacy, blue panties adorned with small white bows.  
When Josh said be casual did he mean casual- casual, business casual, comfortable casual, slightly dressy casual? What did he mean?   
Tyler feels stressful tears prick at his eyes as he becomes overwhelmed. He forces himself to sit on the side of his bed before taking deep breathes to calm his shaking frame.  
Once he regains a little bit of his posture, he stands up and grabs a pair of black skinny jeans that fits him like a glove, and makes his ass look good.  
He slips the jeans on jumping around, and hopping as he tugs the tight material over the curve of his butt. Once he has the jeans on he does a few squats to loosen the material and makes it fit his butt perfectly.  
He pulls on a black shirt that only shows off an inch above the waistband of his pants, and slips on a light blue button up to top it off.  
He slips on his black vans and smiles at his appearance in his full length mirror. He walks over to his vanity without checking the time as he apply's his favorite lip gloss color.  
Nude pink.   
He hears a knock and quickly yells a, "it's open!" He continues to search for his favorite mascara as he hears his door open.  
"You ready?" He hears Josh's melodic voice fill his ears like his favorite song as he smiles, "a few more touches."  
Josh stands with a banquet of rainbow roses in his hands as he watches Tyler apply his mascara. He smiles softly watching every stroke of Tyler's hands, and admiring his every move. Tyler smiles at himself in his vanity as he sprays his favorite marshmallow perfume, and turns to see Josh.   
The smaller boy's jaw drops as he takes in Josh's appearance. He's wearing black skinny jeans as well, but he's wearing a fitting white button up with the shirt sleeves rolled up enough to reveal a bit of his colorful tattoo.  
He's leaned against Tyler's kitchen entrance with a smile on his face, holding roses for Tyler.

Tyler feels a wide smile carve itself on his face as Josh's hands Tyler the flowers. He brings them up to his nose as he inhales in their sweet sent, letting an approving hum pass his lips.  
He hurriedly walks to the kitchen before putting them in a vase and admiring the light, pastel hues of every petal, "Thank you, they're beautiful, but you didn't have to." Tyler said smiling at Josh shyly, a light shade of pink coloring the smaller boy's cheeks.  
Josh shrugs as he grabs Tyler's hand softly, "yeah, I didn't have to, but I wanted to."  
Tyler smiles and let's the now faded blue haired man lead him out of his apartment, and down to his car. Tyler's jaw dropped at the slick black car in front of him, "oh my god Josh. Stingray's are my favorite cars," Tyler continues to stare in aw at the car in front of him.

Josh shrugs as he opens the passanger door for Tyler, "I wanted a Ferrari, but it was illegal to drive on the streets."   
Tyler slid into the small, but classy car as Josh shut the door and jogged to the driver side. Tyler watches the muscles strain under his shirt as he buckles his seat belt and starts the car.  
He shakes his head before speaking up, "where are we going?"  
Josh chuckles as he winks at Tyler's smaller frame slightly slumped in his passenger seat, "it's a surprise."  
Tyler playfully whines as Josh chuckles at him, and pulls out into the busy streets.  
*~*~*~*~*~ time skip~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The Refectory? Josh, this will cost a fortune!" Tyler exclaims looking at what is considered one of the best restaurant's in the area.  
Josh chuckles as he reaches to hold Tyler's hand in his own. Tyler's is so soft and smooth compared to Josh's callused ones. He runs the pad of his thumb over Tyler's knuckles in attempt to reassure the boy of his nerves.  
"Tyler, I told you, money isn't an issue for me, and hopefully it never will be. This place doesn't even come close to where I'd like to take you, but Ohio doesn't have much to offer."  
Tyler nods shyly and lets Josh slowly pull him to the entrance of the building, while he watches their feet move in sync. He only looks up when they're standing completely still, confused, he looks up to see Josh holding the door with one hand and waiting for Tyler.  
Tyler smiles like a fool as he walks through the door, Josh close behind with their hands still linked. Tyler was glad Josh hadn't let go of his hand, he was nervous. He felt out of place with people of high class society surrounding him, secretly judging him, he just knew they were.  
"Reservation for Dun," Josh's silk like voice pulls Tyler from his thoughts, as his eyes stay focused on the man holding him close. Tyler smiled as the woman grabbed two menu's and walks towards the dining area.  
Josh held Tyler close as he followed the receptionist with bright blonde hair and striking blue eyes to their table. He loved having Tyler close, the feeling he got from the smaller boy's simple touch or the look in his eyes.  
Tyler was smiling like a fool as Josh held him close and ignored the disgusted looks they received. Tyler was glad Josh wasn't acting like he was embarrassed to be around him because that always hurts when it happens.  
Josh was just glad he managed to get Tyler to agree to a date, he know's the boy is hesitant of a lot of things,so he's going to make sure to things slow. He wants Tyler to be happy, and comfortable with him.  
Tyler's just different and Josh can't get over how special this boy really is. A perfect mixture of innocence and temptation. To Josh, Tyler, is one of those people that would catch your eye in the biggest of crowds with his fluffy, untamed brown hair, wide doe eyes that draws you closer, and crooked teeth that makes you just admire how imperfectly perfect they are.   
"Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to sit down?" Josh shakes his head as he clears his mind to see Tyler already seated and laughing at Josh.  
"Oh right, sorry, you're just art, and I have an eye for beautiful things," Josh states smoothly as Tyler blushes pink in the dim lighting, causing his eyes to twinkle the slightest; the gold fairly lights reflecting in his irises like stars in the night sky. Except to Josh, the sky couldn't even begin to compare to Tyler's beauty.  
"Quit staring at me! I'm going to look like a tomato if you don't stop," Tyler giggles cutely as his face continues to grow a deeper shade of pink.  
"I can't help it," Josh admits as he chuckles and intertwines his hands with Tyler's on the table. Tyler clicks his tongue as he plays with his and Josh's fingers, "thank you for tonight."  
Josh squeezes Tyler's hand tightly for a mere second before bringing Tyler's smaller hand up to his lips and kissing the smooth skin, "thank you for coming."  
Tyler smiles as he admires the way Josh's faded blue hair catches the light from behind, and gives Josh's appearance a soft golden glow; illuminating Josh's outline. He looked like an angel from heaven, or so Tyler thought, and the way his goofy smile gleamed wasn't helping the matter. Josh's smile has to be brighter than any light source the universe could offer.   
"If you don't stop being cute, I'm going to blush all night," Tyler chuckles as he catches Josh's gaze.  
Josh lets his shoulders rise and fall in a carless shrug as he smirks, " I like the way you smile when I compliment you, I get the perfect view of one of the world's natural wonders."  
"And they say chivalry is dead..." Tyler mumbles causing Josh to chuckle and bring his free hand up to softly caress the younger boy's face.  
A waiter appears as Tyler pulls open his menu and tries to find something interesting, but to be honest he doesn't know what half of this stuff is.  
"I'll have the baby back lamb ribs; well done, please. We'll also have a bottle of your finest wine," Josh says and the man in black jeans and white button up similar to Josh's writes the order down.   
When the man raises his eyes back up to Tyler his golden curls falls in front of his face, as he hurriedly pushes them back in place with his free hand, "What would you like sir?"   
Tyler reaches the man his menu as he recites his order, hoping to the god above he doesn't misspeak, "I'll have the Roasted Monkfish Loin & Caramelized Pork Belly, please."  
The man writes the order down in a hurry before scurrying off to what they assume is the kitchen.  
~*~*~time skip to after dinner~*~*~  
Tyler and Josh walk hand and hand up to Tyler's apartment, still laughing at Josh's not-so-great singing in the car.  
"I can't believe how good the food was, it was a small portion but fitting. I had an amazing night. Thank you Josh," Tyler says going up on his tippy toes to kiss Josh's stubble covered jaw line.  
"Thank you for agreeing to accompany me, Tyler," he says pulling the smaller boy to his waist as he smiles down at the blushing boy.  
"I was thinking we could do this again, maybe something more casual though. I know you didn't feel all that comfortable tonight," Josh begins as Tyler grabs his larger hands and intertwines it with his small dainty ones.   
"I'd love to," Tyler says smiling up at Josh's surprised features.   
"Seriously, you will?" Josh makes sure he heard Tyler right, and judging  by the giggle erupting from Tyler's plump lips he's guessing he did.  
"Why are you so surprised? I dance for money and you deserve someone so much better to make your acquaintance...," Tyler says shying away from Josh's burning eyes.  
His head is being lifted back up, as Josh's thumb and index finger gently holds his head in place, "Don't talk down on yourself. You're so much more than you give yourself credit for."   
"You're so good to me," Tyler says realizing just how much he says that now. It feels weird to have someone actually make you feel good about yourself, for nothing in return. The foreign feeling confusing Tyler to no end.  
"Goodnight, Josh," Tyler says hugging the taller man for a brief second.  
"Goodnight, Tyler. Sweet dreams," the older man says giving Tyler a tight smile and walking away slowly.  
Tyler walks into his apartment and shuts the door behind him as he wears his smile over to his bed. He crawls under his covers as he turns out his bedside lamp, and let's his mind wonder behind closed lids and comforting silence.  
Maybe he and Josh could potentially build something worth having. Maybe they could fall in love somewhere way down the line of their relationship.   
Maybe...   
Just maybe.


	6. 'Missing you' Texts and A Netflix Date

Josh nervously fiddled with his phone as he sat at his over sized sleek, black desk. It's been two days since his date with Tyler, and he is trying to decide rather he should text him or not. He didn't want to push the boy into talking to him, but he didn't want Tyler to think he forgot about him, or even worse used him in someway.  
Sighing, he holds his thumb down on the home button to unlock his phone as he goes to his messages. His thumb hovering over the contact name ' Ty'  
To Ty: Hey, how are you doing today?   
He sends the message and mentally cringes at how old he sounds. Josh just can't get ahold of the slang these days.

Read 4:37 

Josh slumps back in his chair with a smile as Tyler instantly opens his message. His mind running wild with possible replies from the small boy as the three white dots dance in a steady rhythm.  
From Ty: good. I'm still laying in bed watching Netflix in my pajamas. :) how's work?  
Josh feels his heart flutter at the thought of a cute, cuddly Tyler wrapped up in blankets with his pretty brown eyes trained on a movie in front of him.   
To Ty: I bet you look cute, and I just finished with the last of my paperwork. I was wondering, when is a good time to schedule another day with you?  
Josh watches the green line dart across his screen as the message sends and rereads his reply to make sure he didn't mess up while typing so fast; rolling his eyes at how formal he sounds.

Read  4:45

From Ty: Right now if you'd like. We could have a Netflix date?   
Josh feels his heart warm at Tyler's invitation as he goes to write out a reply, but gets cut short by Tyler replying again.  
From Ty: that is if you're not too tired or have others things to do.   
Josh chuckles at how hesitant Tyler is and quickly replies:  
To Ty: On my way.

Read 4:54

Josh grab his keys before walking out of his office with a rare smile. "Mark, could you lock up the place when you're done? I have somewhere I have to get to."  
The golden haired boy brings his emerald eyes to look at Josh's glowing features as he looks confused. He knew Josh never smiled at work, he stayed straight faced and serious. "Y-yeah, of course! Have a good day, sir."  
Josh left after giving the boy a thankful smile and walking to his car that Tyler apparently adored. He chuckles slightly remembering Tyler's reaction to seeing the stingray on their first date.  
He hurriedly slipped into the driver seat and started the car as he let soft music play throughout the small car.  
Oh, you fill my head with pieces of a song I can't get out.

~*~*~* Time Skip ~*~*~*

Josh manages to find a decent parking place as he climbs out of the low-built car, and makes his way towards the entrance of Tyler's apartment complex.  
His whole body is buzzing with intensified nerves from the reality that is spending the rest of his day with Tyler.  
He walks up the two flights of stairs before he stands in front of Tyler's dark, mahogany door accented with a gold, aluminum 28 in the middle.  
He knocks two times before he hears shuffling behind the door, and he immediately wishes he would had stopped to buy Tyler something. His mind was at ease though when the door swung open and doe brown eyes stared up at him.  
Tyler was still in his pajamas, which was nothing more than a grey shirt that went to the crease of his elbows and grey Calvin Klein panties.  
He felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Tyler's lower half being so exposed, but quickly straightened up.  
"Hi," he breathed as his smile matched Tyler's.  
"Hi," Tyler said with a soft giggle and flushed cheeks as he pulled Josh through his door and shut it, "you can go look in my closet for some more comfortable clothes. My brother left some of his clothes here last time he stayed."   
Josh nodded as he tried not to stare at Tyler's perfect ass as the boy pranced into his kitchen. He slowly stumbled over to Tyler's wide closet and takes the time to look around.   
Many shades of blue and pink adorn the hangers along with a lot of lace. He smiles as he sees grey joggers and a white T-shirt far too big for Tyler neatly folded and sitting on a shelf.   
He hurriedly slips his dress pants off and slides the joggers on while going to undo his tie and shirt. Just as he slips his shirt off Tyler appears with a bowl of popcorn and puts a single piece of the buttery goodness up to his pretty pink lips.  
Josh smirks as he catches Tyler's eyes rake up and down his shirtless frame, but it quickly disappears as he is reminded of Tyler's revealing outfit.  
His hurriedly slips on the shirt before Tyler silently leads them to his bed. He crawls onto the left side as he watches Josh expectantly and pats the spot next to him.  
Josh joins the smaller boy in his fluffy grey sheets, but leaving a friendly distance between them; the big blue bowl of popcorn sitting on the bed side table next to Tyler.  
Tyler covers his waist down with his comforter before grabbing the remote, "what do you want to watch?"  
The screen flickers to life revealing different TV shows and movie recommendations, "it doesn't matter to me, you choose," Josh shrugs as Tyler looks over at him with a sweet smile that makes Josh's insides flutter.  
Tyler goes to the romance movies as he flicks through the options and clicks on Love Actually.  
Josh can't help but to chuckle at Tyler's movie choice as Tyler playfully glares at him, "Andrew Lincoln looks damn good in this," Tyler remarks before laying back against his pillows.  
Josh only laughs as Tyler clicks play and leans back against the fluffy pillows himself. They smell of Tyler, vanilla and brown sugar.  
They keep their distance throughout half of the movie until Tyler moves closer, to where their thighs are touching. Josh looks at Tyler from the side of his eyes, but Tyler kept his head turned towards the TV the whole time.  
They kept exchanging glances between each other, causing them both to turn away when they were caught.   
Josh couldn't keep from admiring how Tyler's lips curled up into a smile as a cute part came about and causing the smaller boy to giggle.  
Josh was in deep and he knew it, so he worked up the courage to put his arms around Tyler and pull him close to his chest. The smaller boy's smile grew in size as he turned to look in Josh's eyes and ever so slowly place a kiss to the older man's cheek.   
They stayed there in Tyler's bed enveloped in each other's embrace as they watched the movie. Well, Tyler watching as Josh kept stealing glances at tyler and admiring the way his features changed with the movie.  
Josh knows he's never been in love, but he thinks he may be falling... Hard.  
Tyler leans back with his head resting against Josh's chest as both of their eyes grow heavy with sleep. The shared warmth radiating between the two under the covers.  
They fall asleep with the movie playing quietly in the background and enveloped in each other's warmth.  
The last thing on Josh's mind being a line from the song he played in the car:  
Can I be close to you?


	7. Unexpected Events and Desperate Pleas.

It was a dreary Wednesday and Tyler was still high on happiness from his dates with Josh this week. Just a couple of days ago he had the privilege to fall asleep in Josh's arm, but woke up to an empty bed and a note on the other side of the bed. He remembers the messy handwriting scrawled across a crumpled piece of paper:  
Had to go to work and didn't want to wake you, you look cute while you're sleeping by the way. Text me sometime.  
P.s. Good morning beautiful and have a great day.  
Now he's smiling like a fool and high off this week's memories as he finishes putting on his outfit, a frown only tugging at his features when he remembers Josh's last text.  
'From Josh✨: I won't be making it to your show tonight, I have a meeting that's expected to run late. I'll see you Saturday? Save all your good moves for me ;)'  
He and Josh may have only been on two dates and causally flirt, but that's as far as things went. Tyler's been used before and he's not looking to jump into a relationship too fast, but Josh makes him feel different in a way he can't explain.  
"Tyler! You're up next. Hurry up!" Pete said walking into the small boy's dressing room. Tyler rolls his eyes with a small smile as he check his appearance in the pastel pink vanity surrounded with bright lights. Tyler felt like a princess.  
"I'm coming!" The smaller boy yells back as he adjusts the straps on his outfit one last time before striding out on stage. The lights a soft pink illuminating his silhouette. A random beat playing as he does an old routine he hasn't done in awhile.  
It wasn't the same without Josh's eyes following Tyler's every move and throwing a ridiculous amount of money to prove his dominance.  
Tyler drowned out the desperate pleas from the men surrounding the stage as money was threw his way. He internally groans when he realizes he will probably have to give some stranger a lap dance tonight. He used to do it without problem, but he's become accustomed to the way Josh holds him delicately and respects the boy's every rule.  
Tyler was twirling skillfully on the pole as his thoughts were clouded with blue hair and gentle eyes. 

The lights started to slow down and become more consistent as the song came to an end. Tyler stood from the pole he was gripping and smiled while collecting his money and walking back to his dressing room.  
The pixie like boy was putting his money into his duffle bag that contained his normal clothes he would be changing into, when Blonde hair peeked through his door.  
"You got a buyer," Pete said as Tyler nodded slowly and left to meet up with his client. It was an older man probably in his mid 40's. He was short, but still taller than Tyler with receding black hair.  
The pudgy man smirked and followed Tyler to the backroom in silence. "Sit in that chair over there," Tyler said with no trace of emotion as he went about flipping the lights on. He would much rather have faded blue hair sitting in that chair.  
"Okay, first things first... I have rules-"  
"You have rules? You're a stripper, you obviously don't have much you won't do," the man chuckled slightly wheezing.  
"Sir, I'm sorry to inform you but I'm a dancer that does not take my clothes off. I just work a pole. I have rules and you are required to follow them, if you choose not to your money will be refunded, but you have to leave," Tyler started as he observed the man's every expression. He was not in the mood for this, he just wanted Josh sitting in that chair.  
The man grunted in acknowledgment and Tyler had to refrain from cringing, "you only get a lap dance, no more no less. I keep my clothes on, and you don't get to touch me. Oh, and no kissing and you will respect me and my choices," Tyler said pressing play and swaying his hips softly. His tan skin looking darker in contrast to the dim lighting and white outfit.  
He slowly makes his way to the man and straddles his lap as he starts to slowly grind down on the man.  
The man's hands flew up and gripped Tyler's hips, and Tyler stopped his movements, "I told you not to touch, please."  
The man just grunted in annoyance mumbling incoherently  under his breath that reeked of beer. Tyler held in his gag as he began grinding down on the man again and moving his hips to the fast beat.  
The man was letting out heavy moans as Tyler continued to pleasure him. The song was halfway through when the man forcefully grabbed Tyler's hips and roughly dug his fingernails into the delicate skin.  
Tyler cried out but was silenced by the man forcefully kissing him on the mouth and trying to take his clothes off. Tyler could feel his hips bruising as the man's grip tightened. Tears were streaming down Tyler's face as he was overpowered by the man under him.  
Right before the man could do anymore damage Pete came bursting through the door yelling and forcefully jerking Tyler back.  
Tears blur the crying boy's vision as he desperately wiped at his mouth and curled into a fetal position. He could barely make out Pete's broad frame forcefully grabbing the man by his shirt, and dragging him down the hall to the exit.  
It felt like hours before Pete came back with his husband, Patrick, by his side. Tyler looked up with tears stinging his eyes as the golden haired boy wearing a fedora bends down to help him up, "I just came by to pick up Pete, would you like a ride?"  
Tyler nods thankfully as Pete helps the wobbling boy stand and walk to his dressing room. Once he grabs his bag and makes sure he has all of his things, he slowly limps towards the exit where Patrick and Pete await for him.  
The ride to Tyler's apartment was short and filled with Pete yelling in anger. Pete and Tyler has grew pretty close over the time of their many years of working together. Pete was like Tyler's older brother.  
"I fucking hate guys like that! Why do people have no respect for others? It's common fucking decency. I should have fucking killed him!" Pete fumed as he threw his hands about crazily causing Patrick to scold him.  
"Pete, for god's sake I'm driving! Watch where you sling your hands!" The small boy driving huffs as he keeps driving.  
"Sorry, I'm just so fucking mad," Pete sighed slightly calmer.  
"I know baby, it's okay. You can't change the whole world," Patrick tries to calm the boy as he rests one hand on the now pouting boy's thigh.  
Tyler wants that. He wants someone to reassure him on bad days and make him believe it's alright. He remembers when Patrick himself was a dancer at Johnny Boy's.  
Patrick was always shy and timid, but without a doubt talented. He and Tyler used to preform together at times seeing as they were the most sought after, but the blonde bodyguard with tattoos captured Patrick's attention.  
He remembers the way Patrick used to tell him about how he'd never fall in love to protect himself, and Tyler would always nod in agreement. Tyler was scared of being used for his body, but he thinks Josh may be different.  
"We're here, Ty," Pete says softly as Tyler shakes himself from his thoughts.  
"Thank you for saving me Pete, and Patrick you're too sweet. Thank you both so much," Tyler says barely above a whisper as he grabs his things and scrambles out of the car.  
"No need to thank us Ty-guy, you're like family. Take it easy man," Pete smiles softly as Patrick nods. Tyler only waves as he watches the black car pull off, and walks to his apartment to scrub himself clean of the man's touch.


	8. Dark Forming Bruises and Comforting Touches

Tyler stands under the steady flow of his shower head as his skin burns. The water is steaming hot, but he's trying desperately to make the crawling feeling of that man's hands on his skin disappear with his soap down the drain.  
He feels tears mix with the water as he rubs the skin raw on his hips in attempt to feel clean. It seems like no matter how many times he scrubs he feels disgusting.  
He sobs as he turns the shower off and dries completely off with his favorite pink towel. His mind repeatedly chanting   
Disgusting! dirty! unclean!  
Tyler manages to pull his over sized pink sweater on over his white lace panties, and pulling on some comfy knees socks.  
He's still sobbing as he desperately tries to brush his teeth and rid himself of that man's lips on his. He's already scrubbed his whole body raw trying to feel clean again.  
Giving up on all of his attempts he sulks to his bed and grabs his phone while biting his lip. Small droplets roll off his face onto his phone screen as he sniffles and wipes them away quickly.  
He lets his finger hover over the contact as he shrugs and calls the number, mumbling a "why not?"  
Riiing  
Riiing   
Riin-  
"Tyler? Is everything okay?" Josh's worried voice sounds through the phone causing Tyler to cry harder.  
"Josh could you please come over, please," Tyler's voice breaks as he sobs uncontrollably into the phone.  
"I'll be right there. I'm coming, Ty," came Josh's worried voice as he hung up leaving Tyler to throw the phone in his hands and cry into his pillow.  
The smaller boy scratches at the forming bruises on his hips as he feels disgusted. It's been awhile since someone's treated him like that. He feels vulnerable, weak, dirty....   
He jumps when banging is heard from the other side of his door and he practically runs to open it. He opens the door to see a panting, disheveled Josh.   
Tyler throws himself into Josh's strong arms as he sobs in the man's chest. Josh slowly picks up the crying boy and shuts the door, while walking them over to sit on Tyler's bed.  
Josh is worried. Tyler is a proud person, he never asks for help or shows that he needs you. So, seeing Tyler cry in his arms while desperately pulling him closer by his shirt scared the hell out of him.   
"Ty, baby, what's wrong?" Josh asks pulling the crying boy closer to his chest and tightening his grip around his small frame.  
"H-he touched me," Tyler lets a heart shattering sob pass his lips as he buries his head into the crook of Josh's warm neck.  
Josh stiffens as he hears the words slip from the crying boy's lips, "w-what? Tyler, who touched you?" Josh demanded as he clenched his first in anger.  
Tyler pulls back and finally brings his tears to a stop as he straddles Josh's hips. He slowly looked into Josh's raging eyes as he laid a delicate hand on the man's chest, "a customer."  
Tyler's voice was barely over a whisper, and Josh was only getting angrier as he imagines someone touching his Tyler.   
His cute, innocent fragile, Tyler.  
He gently pulled Tyler off his lap as he paced the floor in front of Tyler. He was mumbling venomous words under his breath as he brought his left hand up to roughly pull at his hair.  
"Josh...," Tyler whimpered wanting the man's protective embrace around him.  
Josh didn't hear the small boy's plea as he kept pacing the floor. Tyler swiftly stood up and placed his dainty hand on Josh's chest, right above the man's accelerated heartbeat.  
Their eyes locked and Josh could feel himself calming down as he looked at tyler. He was okay. Tyler was going to be okay.  
"Joshie, could you,uh, well, could you maybe just hold me?" Tyler asked hesitantly as he looked at the floor with his cheeks turning a familiar shade of pink.  
Josh's heart fluttered as he nodded silently and pulled Tyler to his chest as they sat on the bed. Tyler straddled Josh's hips as he buried himself into Josh's muscular frame.  
"Tyler, could you tell me what and all happened?" Josh said timidly. He didn't want to upset Tyler, but he really wanted to know what happened.  
"I, well, I did my normal dance like always. It was an old routine that I haven't used in while. I was a little upset because I wanted you to be there, but I understood. After my show Pete showed up and told me I had a buyer, so of course I went to meet up with whomever it was," Tyler says quietly as he looks down and fiddles with his fingers.  
"He, well, he was older and kinda pudgy and honestly he reeked of alcohol. I told him the rules and he got mouthy complaining that I was a 'stripper and didn't have no morals'. So I still gave him the dance after he shut up. It was almost over, but he grabbed me by my hips really tight and forced his lips onto mine," Tyler says shakily as he looks up into Josh's eyes.   
"I was scared. He was stronger than me, and he was trying to have his way with me. He would have succeeded too if it wasn't for Pete. He barged in the room and saved me," Tyler said weakly as he looked into Josh's now misty eyes.  
Josh didn't say a word as he slowly pulled the hem of Tyler's shirt up and exposed the boy's hips. Dark purple spots were forming on Tyler's delicate skin, and Josh pulled his shirt back down.  
"I should have been there. I should have cancelled the meeting and went to have my normal dance with you. If I did none of this would have ever happened," Josh said as he avoided Tyler's gaze.  
"Hey, no, Josh. This isn't your fault. I'm an exotic dancer at a gay club. This is what happens to people like me. I brought this upon myself when I chose to apply for the job." Tyler said making josh laugh humorlessly.  
"People should learn how to fucking respect other people. You love your job, and your occupation doesn't make you sleazy or easy. If I would have just showed up like I always do-" Josh begins, but Tyler grabs the man's face and forces him to look him in the eye.  
"Shut up."  
Josh tilts his head in surprise, "excuse me?"  
"I said shut....up," Tyler whispers as his lips hover dangerously close to Josh's.  
"What if I-," he was cut short as Tyler leaned in gently and pressed their lips together. Josh was taken by surprise, but quickly responded and their mouths molded together perfectly.  
Tyler lets his slender fingers grab the baby hairs on the back of Josh's neck as he kisses him passionately. Josh's hands were featherlight against his hips as he held the boy closer.  
Josh moaned into the kiss when Tyler grinded down onto Josh's lap. Tyler let out a chuckle as he took the chance to slip his tongue into Josh's mouth.  
Their tongues battle for dominance as they breathe each other in. Tyler feels the disgusting feeling of the man's lips on his leave as Josh kisses him. His thighs feeling clean of the man's touch as Josh holds them lightly.  
They pull apart for air as Tyler rests his head against Josh's. They both pant slightly as they try to catch their breath.   
"Stay the night?" Tyler asks hopefully as he looks into Josh's hazel eyes; their noses touching.  
"Of course," Josh says pulling Tyler into a short, gentle kiss.  
"Cuddle me," Tyler pouts as he gets under the covers and holds them up for Josh. Josh chuckles as he slides his shoes off and slips next to Tyler. Josh's arm wraps itself around Tyler's petite waist and pulls him closer, because space is for people who are afraid to get close.  
"Goodnight Tyler," Josh murmurs into the smaller boy's ear.  
A smile tugs at Tyler's lips as he closes his eyes and giggles, "goodnight Joshie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry for the reference


	9. Good Morning Kisses and Important Conversations

Josh stretched and let his eyes flutter open with a yawn. His brows furrowed when he realized he wasn't at home in his bed, but he quickly smiled when he heard humming; Tyler humming.  
The pale man slowly set up and watched Tyler twirl around in front of his stove as he flipped whatever he was making. Josh quietly made his way towards the boy's swaying frame and delicately placed his hands on Tyler's hips.  
Tyler jumps in surprise with a loud gasp as he quickly turns his head to look at Josh, the man standing behind him only chuckles as he looks down at the smaller boy with nothing but fondness.  
Tyler goes about flipping the pancake in the hot skillet one more time before turning the stove off, and setting the pancake on a stack of others.  
He quickly turns in Josh's arms biting his lip and shyly looking up at the taller man. "Morning Joshie," Tyler's soft voice filled the comfortable silence almost sending Josh to cloud nine.  
Tyler reached up and connected his soft lips to Josh's as he stood on his tip toes. Josh left his hands lightly on Tyler's hips as the younger boy pulled at the man's blue hair.  
Josh pulls away with a bright smile as he looks down at Tyler, "morning babyboy." Tyler was practically glowing with the memories of last night long gone. All he could think about was the man in front of him.  
"Let's eat before the pancakes get soggy," Tyler laughs taking the plate of pancakes to the already set table with Josh trailing behind.

Both boys get two pancakes a piece and load them down with maple syrup and their choice of fruits, except banana's. They hate banana's.   
"Ty, they are really good. They're so fluffy and sweet. You're like a pancake God," Josh joked as he stuffed his face with fork full of pancakes.  
"You're such an idiot oh my god," Tyler chuckled as he finished up his pancakes; Josh not far behind.  
They both take their dishes to the sink as Josh helps Tyler wash them. Tyler scrubbing and rinsing while Josh drys them and puts them where Tyler tells him to.  
Once everything is cleaned up and their stomachs are full Tyler leans into Josh's muscular frame. Josh leans down with an approving hum as their lips meet in a maple flavored sticky kiss.   
Tyler pulled back laughing as he pecked Josh's lips one more time. They were just so tempting. They felt safe. The more he kissed them the more he felt at home and that scared the small boy like no other.  
"Tyler can we talk?" Josh says timidly as he bites at his lip and looks into Tyler's eye with a serous expression. Tyler's nerves went into full flight mode at these words but he nonetheless nodded.  
He silently followed Josh to his bed as he thought about how Josh was going to tell him that this isn't what he wants. That he didn't mean to get involved with Tyler in the first place. Maybe he'd let him down easy, maybe.  
"Tyler, I don't know how to say this. I-" but he stopped as he noticed small tears streaming down the slim boy's face and wobbling lip.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Josh said pulling Tyler closer to his chest as the small boy burst into a loud sob.   
"I know what you're going this say. I don't want you to leave me Josh. You're one of the very few people that treat me right. I don't want to lose the way I feel when I'm with you," Tyler cried as he held Josh tighter.  
"Tyler, baby, I'm not leaving. I was going to talk to you a bout a relationship, because I know you aren't fond of them. I really like you, Tyler. I'm not leaving unless you want me too," Josh said hugging the small boy to his chest.  
Tyler pulls back and clambers into Josh's lap as he sniffles, "you really mean that?"  He blushes when he notices that every time he's with Josh he ends up in the man's lap.  
"Yeah, I do. Tyler you're so beautiful. From the way you hold yourself, you're hard headed and stubborn. Tyler you can give me a lap dance without blinking an eye, but when I ask you on a date you blush and stutter over your words. You're so different and I usually don't look for relationships, but I'd love to call you my boyfriend," Josh says kissing  the small boy's cheek.  
Tyler chuckles as he leans down and kisses at Josh's neck, "who would have ever thought the self made famous billionaire, Josh Dun, would fall for a flimsy stripper like me."  
"You're so much more than a stripper, besides you don't strip. You just dance, you're a dancer," Josh says quietly and Tyler smirks when he feels Josh's adam's apple move against his lips.  
"Why do you do that?" Tyler asks between trailing kisses down to Josh's exposed collarbone.  
Josh's eyebrows furrow in confusion at the boy's words, "do what?"  
"Every time I say something bad about myself you shoot it down and make me look like  
Something I'm not," Tyler sighs as he leans back and looks into Josh's eyes.  
"That's because you're not anything but amazing. You amaze me all the time. You're holy." Josh says pressing a loving kiss to Tyler's neck.  
Tyler just nods as he kisses Josh and pushes him back against his pillows. Tyler lays on top of Josh's body as they kiss slowly, but passionately.  
Josh is the first to pull away as Tyler leans his forehead down to rest upon Josh's.  
"So is that a yes?" Josh's says slightly chuckling as Tyler's eyebrows furrow in confusion.   
"Will you be my boyfriend?" Josh says with a bright, hopeful smile.  
Tyler's heart melts as he looks at Josh beaming up at him. How could Tyler tell him no? He couldn't, so he shakes his head yes before connecting their lips in a chaste kiss.  
"Let's cuddle, yeah?" Tyler says shyly as Josh admires Tyler's blush. He loves when Tyler's cheek flush the faint shade of pink.  
"Yeah come here, clingy," Josh jokes as he holds his arms out for Tyler. Tyler rolls his eyes as he falls into Josh's open arms.  
They snuggle into each other as they wear the goofiest smiles.


	10. Potential Disasters

Tyler climbs off of the stage in a hurry to get changed and make his way to his small, cozy apartment. His hands ache from straining to hold his weight up on the pole as he soared around it.  
He just wanted to put on an oversized sweater and leggings while sitting on his couch drinking raspberry peppermint tea and watching reruns of Whose Line Is It Anyway.  
He slowly makes his way towards his small dressing room as he quickly shuts the door with a loud squeak of protest from the old hinges.  
He sighs as he sits down at his vanity and looks in the mirror his flushed cheeks and sweat matted hair. He looks how he feels...horrible.  
He slowly leans down to unzip his dark green duffle bag as he pulls out a towel to dry his sweat glistened body off with. He really needed a shower, but that whould have to wait until tomorrow morning, tonight he was going home and straight to bed.  
He slowly pulled his black lace underwear off as he slips into boy shorts and galaxy printed leggings. Once he was covered from the waist down he stuffed the towel and his performance clothes back into the duffle bag and slips on an oversized white t-shirt.  
The small boy then lightly apply's perfume and grabs his things before shutting the lights off to the small room and shutting the door. He silent thanked the heavens above that he didn't have to give dances tonight.  
He walked out of the loud, crowded building with Pete's watchful eye. He threw open the door in a desperate attempt to inhale fresh oxygen. He takes a deep, slow breath as he lets his nerves slowly calm from the chilly fall air.  
Tyler couldn't wait for fall to officially start. He loved to stroll through his small town and look at the fallen leaves scattered across the ground and barely hanging onto trees.   
He slowly made his way towards his apartment in silence. His mind automatically bringing Josh to mind.   
Josh.  
His boyfriend, Josh.  
Tyler couldn't understand Josh for the life of him. Tyler often caught himself wondering what Josh, a self made billionaire,wanted with a boy like himself, a flimsy stripper.  
Tyler was still in shock Josh had asked him to be his boyfriend so soon, he was also shocked he agreed. He remembers the very moment like it was mere seconds ago. The way Josh looked up at him with the stars in his eyes, like he was some prized possession. He remembers his mind screaming no, but his heart screaming yes.  
He remembers not wanting to say no as he remembered all Josh has done for him. Josh was supporting and caring of Tyler's choices. Josh was always gentle when he touched him rather it was during a lap dance or just holding hands while they laid in Tyler's bed just talking.  
He and Josh has agreed to take things extremely slow, especially since Tyler is terrified of relationships.   
Josh knows Tyler is not an easy book to read, he's voiced that himself. Tyler has told the man that it was going to take time for him to let Josh in. He didn't want to just strip himself down to his purest form and let Josh read him.   
Tyler was like a piece of writing. He was the creator of himself, but instead of writing himself out in bold, back ink across a pure white sheet of paper he was written in invisible ink. In order to read him you'd have to find a way to see what he reads, and it wasn't easily done.  
If there is one thing Tyler's learned from past relationships it's pain. Tyler has been used and played like he was a toy for their own entertainment. They'd use him until they decided they wanted a new Ken to play with.  
Josh knew Tyler was hesitant though and promised he'd move at Tyler's pace, but that made Tyler question it.  
Why was Josh waiting on him? Why did Josh want him? What did Josh see in him? Why was Josh being nice to him?  
In Tyler's mind it didn't add up. Billionaires don't fall in love with strippers because they like them.  
Tyler was going to make sure he understood Josh and his motives before the relationship went too far. Hand holding, kissing, and cuddling was okay, but anything else was not even available for discussion.  
He slowly shook out of his thoughts as he walked into the lobby of his apartment building and made his way up the stairs to apartment number 28.  
He slowly walked to the heavy door as he took out his keys and unlocked it while pushing it open with his shoulder.  
He shut the door behind him and locked it back before dropping his duffle bag in the middle of the floor and dragging himself towards his bed.   
He quickly kicked his shoes off and pulled off his socks as he climbed into his comfy bed. The soft sheets caressed his aching body as he reached up to turn the bedside light off and close his eyes.  
He thought of Josh and the saying his momma used to say, "it's not art until it has the potential to be a disaster."  
The boy fell asleep with the hope that maybe he and Josh could be art.


	11. From His Lips He Drew the Hallelujah

Tyler stood in front of his full length mirror smoothing out the wrinkles that had formed in his neat, black sweater.   
He and Josh was going out on a date tonight and Josh had warned him to dress warmly due to the fall weather setting in. So there stood Tyler in his favorite black skinny jeans and black sweater.  
He was mentally cursing the blue haired boy for being so persistent on their date to be a surprise. Tyler hated surprises because he hated the simple fact that he didn't know something someone else knew, and that made him anxious...very anxious.  
He was currently sweating bullets from the anxiety welling up in his chest and constricting his airways as 'what's if's' cluttered his train of thought.  
What if he underdressed?   
What if he over dressed?   
What if he didn't live up to everyone else's expectations?   
What if he embarrassed Josh?  
Just as he was about to throw himself into a panic attack a knock was heard on the other side of his door. He slowly made his way towards it trying not to be as visibly shaky.  
Tyler couldn't believe this man had him feeling like this without even trying. He was a stripper and gave lap dances two days a week, but Josh just made him feel over the edge. It wasn't the butterflies that people always explain, this was a storm residing in his whole body. Josh made him feel like he was having a fucking anxiety attack when he was even mentioned.  
He swung open the door to see a bright smile adorning Josh's god like features and a single yellow rose in his hand. Tyler can't help the smile forming as he takes the fragile plant from Josh's outstretched hand.  
"You remembered?" Tyler says with a smile so wide that you could hear it in his voice.   
Josh looks down at the smaller boy with a quick shrug and pink dusted cheeks, "well, I mean, yeah."  
Tyler hated the feeling of adoration that surged through his veins for the boy standing in front of him. He shouldn't continue letting Josh make him feel like this, oh but he wants too.   
He takes the flower to his kitchen before putting it in a glass cup with some water, "shall we go?"   
Josh only smiles brighter as he reaches to link the two's hands together, "we shall."  
They walk in silence to Josh's car as the feeling of Josh's hand holding his calms his nerves, but at the same time worsen them. He was no longer worried about being what others wanted to be, he was more focused oh what josh wanted him to be.  
What did Josh want him to be?  
He was soon interrupted from his thoughts as he felt Josh let go of his hand and open the door to his car for him. Tyler offers the boy a shy smile as he mumbles a small 'thank you'.  
Soon Josh is clambering into the driver seat as he throws the end of the aux chord into Tyler's direction, " play us some tunes, Ty."  
Tyler internally panics as he hesitantly plugs his phone up to the small black chord. Tyler's music means a lot to him, it shows who he is and how he expresses himself. If Josh hated his music it'd destroy him, and Josh doesn't look like a piano type of guy.  
"Mhm, sure, yeah," Tyler mumbles awkwardly as he shifts in the leather chair uncomfortably. He scrolls through a few songs that he doesn't dare click on such as works from Beethoven and Mozart. He didn't want to push his limits.  
So he scrolled until his thumb was hovering over a piano cover of Hallelujah. Maybe Josh would like it? He hoped so.  
The piano slowly poured through Josh's speakers as he turned his head to see as smile etching itself onto the older man's face.  
"I love the piano," Josh says randomly with a bright smile as he glances at Tyler, "it's a elegant instrument."  
Tyler perked up as he slowly felt himself fall for the man even more, "I happen to play piano."  
Josh turns to give him a beaming smile before looking back at the old backroad he was driving down. It was dark and thousands of stars littered the night sky above them.   
"Maybe you can play for me sometime."  
Tyler feels himself smile at the words. He can't help but to think he and Josh was more like best friends. Josh was going at Tyler's pace and he didn't even try to push his limits.   
"What are we doing?" Tyler perks up in confusion as Josh parks his car on the side of an old dirt road.  
"We're stargazing," Josh shrugs as he climbs out and grabs the blankets from the trunk. Tyler just stands there awkwardly as he waits to follow Josh's lead.  
They walk through the damp, ankle length grass as the full moon shines a light for them to make a path.The dew has already fell making their pants become soaking wet, but they could care less.  
Josh came to a stop after he felt they had ventured far enough and threw the thick blanket onto the wet grass. He sat criss crossed as he motioned for Tyler to join him.  
Tyler slowly sat down but decided to sit in Josh's lap, he hasn't done that in awhile. He loved sitting in the older man's lap as his strong arms held him tightly.   
He slowly leans his head back and admired the stars as Josh brought his gaze from the stars to the real beauty.  
Well your faith was strong but you needed proof. You saw him bathing on the roof. His beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya.   
Tyler had finally caught on to Josh's staring and ducked his head with a non-visible blush, "why are you staring at me when you're  surrounded by all of nature's beauty."  
Josh only shrugs with a chuckle as he lets his eyes slowly trace Tyler's every feature. The way the moonlight seems to act like a spotlight on stage, drawing all of the attention to the smaller boy sat in his lap. Tyler's brown eyes reflecting the stars and the moon before him, and a smile that could easily outshine it all.  
"You're the prettiest thing here," Josh says causing Tyler to slap his arm with an eye roll.  
They sit there laughing at themselves and letting the chilly breeze surround them as they subconsciously move together.  
"Hey Tyler," the blue haired boy says catching Tyler's attention and making him to turn his gaze to meet brown eyes. He gives a slight 'mhm?' signaling Josh go continue.  
He takes a deep breath before grabbing Tyler's small hand in his, "I really like you, and I know you don't know why. I know you question yourself every time you think about me, I can see the way you fight yourself on rather to believe me or not. Tyler please don't think I'm using you for something. I know you can't help it, but just try to remember that I care deeply for you."  
Tyler feels tears welling up in his doe brown eyes as he turns in Josh's lap to straddle him. Tyler's hands go around Josh's neck as he buries his face into the man's shoulder.  
"Why do you care about me?"  Tyler's voice was so small Josh almost didn't catch it, but he did and he felt his heart break a little.  
"Tyler, you're so beautiful. You're personality is one of a kind. You're so nice to everyone even when they don't deserve it. I've never met someone like you Tyler Joseph. You're one of a kind, and you don't even know how special you are."  
Tyler can't stop the tears that are falling from his eyes as they stain Josh's long sleeve shirt. He leaned back and brought Josh's lips to his in a heated kiss.  
It was desperate and needy. Tyler needed the feeling of Josh against him. Tyler pushed Josh to where the blue haired man was laying on his back with Tyler still kissing him.   
Small pants exchanged when they'd pull apart for air just long enough to breathe and continue kissing. With Tyler's fingers firmly in Josh's hair and Josh's hands holding Tyler closer to him by his waist they lay there breathing each other in.  
With every kiss Josh drew Tyler's pleads of hallelujah from his lips. He was slowly losing his facade with every moment spent with Josh.   
In Tyler's head all he could think of was a broken hallelujah.  
Josh was slowly breaking down his walls and letting himself in, and Tyler has never been more terrified in his life. love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.  
The two finally pulled away for air as they cuddled into one another against the semi soaked blanket. They laughed and shared more kisses, and occasionally one of them would point out a constellation they spotted.  
The night was spent getting to know one another even more as they mesmerized newfound facts about one another. They couldn't get enough of one another and every breath they drew was Hallelujah.


	12. I'll Be Your Band-Aid

Josh sits on the curb of the street as he patiently awaits for his beautiful boyfriend to walk out of the doors of the club.  
He's exhausted from a day at work. Mark, his assistant, called in sick and so he had to answer calls all by himself and take notes while dealing with everyone of his workers alone. The copying machine on the first floor broke, and the one on the second floor had a paper jam. All he wanted to do right now was curl up into his bed with Tyler in his arms, and let the smaller boy's presence calm him from today's stressful events.  
He could practically feel Tyler's smooth, warm skin brush against his as they lay in bed. The smaller boy would curl into his side as he ran his fingers through his hair that desperately needed to be re-dyed. Josh was craving Tyler's affection.  
He sighs as he looks down at the clock on his radio to see the green numbers read 11:15.  
Tyler's shift was supposed to be done fifteen minutes ago, and he's still failed to show himself or text Josh that he's working over. This has Josh's mind running wild with scenarios. Fearing the worse he jumps out of the car and hurriedly runs into the building with blasting music and sweaty drunks dancing in flashing lights.  
His eyes scan the sea of people as he looks for angel eyes and fluffy brown hair. He was looking for his Tyler. He's standing at the bar as he tries to get a peek of his little dancer, but he's sighs with defeat as he runs his fingers through his wild hair. He jumps when a hand places itself on his bicep firmly from behind, "sorry, I have a boyfriend."  
He turns around only to lock eyes with brown one's and smiles at the boy.  
"Mhm, is your boyfriend as cute as me?" Josh chuckles as he leans in for a kiss,"mhm he's the cutest."  
Tyler giggles as he laces his fingers with Josh's and waves a goodbye to Brendon and Pete that are standing at the other end of the bar. Brendon letting out a wolf whistle as he eyes Josh and gives Tyler a thumbs up of approval.  
"So, what took you so long? I was worried," Josh says swinging their hands and looking over at the smaller boy with a chuckle.  
Tyler shrugs as he rolls his lips, "After I gave my client his dance Brendon and Pete demanded I have a few drinks with them. I only had two shots and they're trying to get shit faced drunk."  
They both laugh as they walk towards Josh's car and clamber in. Josh leans over and cups Tyler's face in his large hands while kissing the small boy. The kiss was meant to be short and sweet, but when Josh tried to pull back Tyler pulled him back in.  
Tyler pulled back with a small giggle as he pulls back to see Josh's eyes still closed and lips slightly parted. The lights from the city streets cast a soft glow on Josh's features making him look more heavenly then before.  
Josh's eyes flutter open and he gives Tyler a sleepy smile before starting the car and lacing their hands. Josh uses one hand to drive and the other one to hold Tyler's hand as they drive towards Josh's house.

\-----

As soon as Josh shuts the door behind him Tyler has him pinned against it. Josh is taken by surprise as Tyler grinds against him and bites at the sensitive skin on his neck.  
"T-Tyler, what are you doing?"  
"Wanna feel you against me," Tyler mumbles as he leans in and nips at Josh's ear.  
Josh feels his jeans become tighter as Tyler continues to rub against him and display a sudden dominance.  
"T-Tyler, stop."  
Tyler pulls back and looks into Josh's hazel eyes with his head cocked, "what?"  
Josh hears the broken sound of Tyler's timid voice as he feels the boy's eyes desperately searching for a sigh that he didn't just say what he did.  
"I said stop."  
Tyler quickly recoiled away from Josh as tears started to brim his eyes. Josh didn't want him no more, he wasn't good enough, he'd never be good enough.  
"Tyler, it's not like that," Josh begins as he pulls the struggling boy to his chest.  
Tyler's body shakes with nerves as Josh pins him against his chest in a tight embrace.  
"Tyler, listen to me," Josh pleads as Tyler continues to try and escape form the older man's grip.  
Tyler's voice is weak as he tries to refrain from crying, "I did."  
"It's not like that and you know it," Josh says feeling himself become more stressed than before.  
Tyler scoffs as he manages to pull away from Josh's grip, "then how is it, Josh?"  
Josh is using all of his strength to keep from snapping at Tyler because he knows Tyler can't help his insecurities.  
"Tyler don't get me wrong. You're incredibly sexy and lovely, but sometimes I just want to hold you in my arms and feel you close to me, ya know? I don't always have to have you grinding up on me or dancing to get my attention. I want you Tyler Joseph. I want all of you not just you're dancing and looks. I want to hold you close after a stressful day of work and let you reassure me things are okay. I want the Tyler Joseph no one else sees."  
Tyler feels a tear slip down his eyes at Josh's confession and sniffles, "I'm sorry."  
Josh inches towards the crying boy as he softly pushes him down into the black leather couch and straddles him. His arms wrap themselves around Tyler's neck as he leans their foreheads together.  
"Don't ever be sorry for something so silly," Josh says kissing at Tyler's neck and biting at the tan skin playfully, "I just don't want you to think you have to dance and grind on me for my attention."  
Tyler shrugs as he looks up into Josh's warm brown eyes and he knows Josh is being completely honest.  
"I like feeling you against me," Tyler blushes as he bites his bottom lip so hard he tastes he faint taste of iron.  
Josh chuckles as he stands up and pulls Tyler with him, "come on and we can cuddle. We both have tomorrow off, and I just want to hold you until I fall asleep."  
Tyler smiles widely as Josh drags him towards the stairs and up to his huge bedroom. He giggles as they almost trip at Josh's fast pace, but regain their balance and jump onto the king size bed hand and hand.  
Josh flops back against his comforting sheets as he reaches for Tyler, and pulls the boy closer to his chest. With a kiss to the smaller boy's cheek and the warmth of their two bodies pressed together they fall asleep with smiles.


	13. Reflection

He looks out at the changing leaves and breathes in the sweet smell of fall. He used to love fall. He used to smile with friends and family. He used to enjoy a lot of things. He used to feel things.  
Tyler sits on the wooden floor criss cross apple sauce as his small hands hold his shoe covered feet. He feels so small, fragile, weak... He feels lost.   
The small doe eyed boy used to feel everything at once. He was always smiling with friends and cracking jokes when others were down. He was social and had a decent life.   
He looks out at the trees as he feels alone, that's all he ever seems to feel anymore, and he hates it. He hates that no one is there for him anymore. He doesn't want to believe his family and friends could just up and disown him for his sexuality but they did.  
He wants to look at his mom and dad as he screams until they understand he's the same Tyler, he just likes boys. He hasn't changed, this is who he's always been.  
He doesn't feel anymore. He's numb, but not completely. He feels every pin and needle poke through his skin just the same as he did when his father screamed in his face to get out of his house, telling him to never come back until he realized he was wrong.  
Tyler never went back. He knew he wasn't wrong for being who he was. He wasn't what society seen him as. Tyler believed in God, he had emotions, he was a person. His life should matter, but society is not known for understanding.   
The small brunet looks out at the endless trees as he feels tears fall down his face and down onto Josh's sweatshirt. He smiled at the thought of the blue haired boy.  
Tyler hadn't felt loved until he joined Johnny Boy's. The manger had instantly hired the boy saying his innocence and appearance was going to make him famous.  
Tyler remembers when he met the other dancers. They accepted him for who he was, because they were the same as him. They were a family.   
Tyler eventually got comfortable with the idea of dancing for money in revealing outfits. He eventually learned to work a pole after months of practicing nonstop. He worked hard to keep his place at the bar as a dancer. He didn't want to give up the love he felt as men threw money at him and made him feel wanted. He thought he'd finally found a home.  
Tyler's chest shakes with a chuckle as he allows his body to stretch out and lay against the hard floor underneath him. He must be crazy to feel like he found a home in a strip club.  
He looks up at the colorful canopy above him as he bites at his lip, trying to fight off a grin at the thought of a certain blue haired boy.  
Josh.  
Josh messed it all up. Tyler was fine with going through life pretending to be fine. He learned to deal with the pain through dancing, it helped numb the pain.  
Tyler has never wanted anything more than to fall in love; to be treated like he deserved. He wanted to be loved, and Josh made him feel loved and so much more.  
Josh  
The man who used his money to make Tyler notice him. The man who took Tyler by surprise by returning every Saturday and Wednesday for a dance. The man who held him close while he cried and laughed. Josh was slowly becoming a part of the smaller boy's life and he was scared.  
Tyler purses his lips as he thinks about Josh and the way he treated the small boy. Tyler loved the soft caresses and gentle kisses. Tyler could feel himself falling in love with the man he called his boyfriend.  
He feels like everything is moving way too fast, but it feels so...right. Josh has even practically moved into Tyler's tiny apartment with him. Josh is always there when Tyler gets home with food he's picked up or cooked himself. Tyler has even developed the habit of having to have Josh hold him in able to go to sleep.   
Tyler's terrified at the thought of love. It's so easy to go through life wanting love, but falling out of love is something Tyler never wants to have to experience .  
He doesn't want to lose Josh, but either way he goes he could lose him. By calling it quits they'd never talk anymore, and if they fell out of love they'd more than likely wouldn't talk anymore.  
Tyler was petrified by the single thought of losing Josh. Josh held his hand in public and even supported his dancing. Josh never said an ill word about Tyler's job choice or suggest he quit. Josh was nothing but supporting and he doesn't know how to handle that.  
Josh was slowly feeling like his new home. He didn't feel the same at work anymore. He didn't feel the happiness surge through his body when people chanted his name and threw money at his dancing body.   
His life changed drastically since the man with electrifying blue hair bought a lap dance and kept returning.  
Tyler  was paralyzed in fear, but maybe that's the beauty of love. It's not always familiar, it's finding change and learning to embrace it.  
Tyler smiled as he pulled out his vibrating phone from his pocket to see Josh's name covering the screen with a message:  
From Josh: hey, you aren't home and I was just wanting to make sure you were okay. What would you like for dinner tonight, by the way? Get back to me whenever you can. Stay safe, Ty.  
Tyler feels his heart swell and tears form as every emotion hits him all at once. That one text making him fall even more in love with the blue haired man.   
To Josh: I went on a walk, I'll be home soon. How about Taco Bell?  
He smiles as the feeling of being loved surges throughout his body. They haven't said those three words, they weren't ready for that yet, but actions speaks louder than words.  
From Josh: You know the way to my heart, Taco Bell sounds a amazing. I'll see you soon. Be careful. :)  
Tyler can't seem to shake the grin on his face as he stuffs his phone back into his pocket and makes his way towards Josh.   
He makes his way towards home.


	14. Can You Fix The Tear In My Heart?

Tyler has never ran so fast in his life, not even during his high school basketball practices. His heart was threatening to rip through his chest as his lungs screamed in protest, but he keeps running.   
He ran until he was entering his apartment and then sprinted up the stairs two at a time praying to whatever god there may be he doesn't fall.  
He barges threw his already unlocked door as he frantically looks for the blue haired man. Once he doesn't see Josh right away he bends over to rest his hands on his shaky knees panting heavily. He feels slightly light headed as he fights the sting he feels every time he breathes.  
"Tyler, are you okay?"   
Tyler looks up to see a worried Josh staring at his trembling frame. He doesn't say a word as he throws himself into Josh's arms and kisses the man with what little breath he has.  
Josh is shocked at first, but he eventually melts into the kiss and holds Tyler closer to him. It wasn't long until Tyler pulls back with a smile.  
Josh's eyes widen to the size of the moon when Tyler lets his next words slip from his kiss swollen lips.  
"I love you, Josh."  
Josh's whole body freezes as he looks into Tyler's eyes only to see adoration in them. Tyler loves him.  
"I love you back, Tyler," he says smiling so wide that Tyler pulls him into another kiss. It was all teeth and nose bumping from their wide smiles, but they could care less. They were in love.  
"Josh, I have so many things to tell you about myself-,"   
"You don't have to do anything you do want to," Josh interrupts the smaller boy with a peck to his lips.  
Tyler smiles widely as he leans in for another kiss, "what did I ever do to deserve you?"   
Josh goes to respond, but is cut short by Tyler tugging him to the couch and straddling his lap with a wide smile, "don't answer that."  
Josh only smiles as he pulls Tyler closer for the millionth kiss today. Hearing those three words from Tyler meant he has broke down most of the boy's walls. He's earning Tyler's trust, and he feels overjoyed.  
"I can't believe you've stayed with me after all I put you threw," Tyler says shyly while putting a hand up to stop Josh from responding   
"I pushed you away so many times and you always came back. You are always there when I need you, and you let me be me. You never once tried to change me, you never overstepped my boundaries; you didn't even tests the waters. You did everything to keep me happy, and I've been selfish."  
Tyler swallows the lump in his throat as Josh silently runs his hands along Tyler's arms soothingly to reassure the boy.  
"When I was younger, 18 to be exact, I came out to my parents as gay. They didn't take it to well, especially being a religious family and all.  I was raised in church all my life. Every Sunday I dressed in my best clothing and acted like I've never sinned a day in my life. I was so tired of living a lie. I was tired of pretending to be something I was never going to be. My mom cried like I was dying and she was losing her only child, and my dad screamed at me to get out of his house. I never went back and soon got a job at JohnnyBoy's. I worked my ass off learning to work a pole and even lived with Brendon for a few years until I saved enough to rent this place. I was always used by guys for my body and they leave me the next morning. I finally come to the conclusion that I was better off by myself, but then you came along and ruined everything."  
Josh goes wide eyed as Tyler sheds a few tears and sniffles, " You, the blue haired man, throwing money like confetti and your beautiful cocky grin. The way you kept coming back and finally asked me out on a date. The way you listened to everything I told you, like I was a the most fascinating thing you've ever met. The soft caresses and gentle kisses. The way you never yelled at me and told me it was okay to feel the way I did. You made me fall in love with your stupid ass, and I hate you for it. I fucking hate every fiber of your being, every atom that creates your very existence. I hate that I'm so madly in love with you because I'm sacred, but I can't stay away from you. I fucking love you, J."  
Both boys are a crying mess as Tyler slowly leans down and connects their lips in a tear stained kiss. The kiss is soft and passionate as they express how much they love and need each other.   
Tyler pulls alway as he pecks Josh's lips over and over. The boys giggle as they keep mumbling 'I love you's' to one another like it was a prayer that cleansed their soul of every sin and sorrow that consumed them.  
"Josh, will you promise me one thing?" Tyler says with a pleading look as he stares straight into Josh's eyes. The eyes he's come to love like no others.  
"Anything for you, Ty," Josh says with a serious look, and Tyler swears he's never done anything worthy enough in his life to be with a man so incredible. These past three months has been the best of his life, and it was all because of Josh.  
"Please don't ever stray, because I'm fragile. I don't think I could handle loosing you. I didn't realize it until I sat and thought about my life today at the park, and when I thought about the possibility of losing you I knew I never wanted to let you go. I love you."  
Josh swears he's never loved anyone this much as he watches Tyler turn his head to the floor.  
"I'm not going anywhere babyboy, I'm here to stay. I love you back."  
Tyler smiles widely as he pulls Josh closer for a bone crushing hug.   
Josh can only thank the god above that he finally made Tyler realize he was worthy of love.   
The blue haired man silently swears to never let Tyler go as he holds him closer and feels his warm breath on his neck.   
They stay tangled up in each other's embrace as they whisper hushed I love you's over and over. Tyler was finally finding happiness, and he never wanted to let go.  
Josh was his new home.


	15. Break All The Barriers

"Tylerrr!" Brendon yells loudly as the boy walks into the old fashioned diner seeing all of his friends at a retro looking booth.  
"Shut up forehead," Dallon tells his boyfriend with a snort as he gives a friendly wave to a laughing Tyler.  
"Hi guys, how are you all?" Tyler says smiling as he takes a seat next to Patrick who is sitting next to his husband Pete. A chorus of 'good' being heard all around the table.  
"Where's your hot lover boy?" Brendon asks wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and earning a flick to his forehead by Dallon. Tyler laughs at the two as Patrick and Pete look at him expectantly.  
"He's at his house, I told him I was going out with you guys today," Tyler shrugs and grabs a couple of Brendon's fries making the brunet swat at his hands.  
"Why didn't you bring him? We want to meet your daddy," Pete smirks while throwing his arms around Patrick and giving the small boy a sloppy kiss to his cheek.  
"I do not call him daddy," Tyler squeaks with a blush forming as he scrambles to hide his face, "we haven't done anything other than kiss, anyways."  
"Mhm, yeah, okay. So you expect us to believe you don't call Josh 'daddy' when your dancing name is babyboy? I call bullshit," Pete snorts and earns himself a slap of disapproval from Patrick.  
"If I call and tell him to join us will you guys stop?" Tyler questions peeking up from his arms at the group.  
"Yes," Dallon says a little to fast and Tyler is already regretting making that suggestion.  
With a sigh Tyler grabs his phone and calls Josh as his friends stare at him.  
"H-hello? Josh could you meet me and my friends for dinner at Fitzy's? They want to meet you."  
The two couples watch Tyler's every nervous move as he talks to Josh on the phone.  
"O-Okay, see you soon. I love you back," Tyler says with a giggle and ends the call before earning a chorus of "awe's" from his friends.  
"Guys stop," Tyler says turning red and looking to Patrick for help.  
Patrick just shrugs and Tyler knows he's doomed.  
*****Time-skip******  
"Joshie," Tyler squeals when the man walks into the restaurant causing other people to look his way. They all immediately turn away as they see the Josh Dun walk towards the beaming boy.  
"Tyler!" Josh says laughing as he approaches the table.  
"These are my friends Pete and his husband Patrick," Tyler says while pointing to the faux blond and the smaller boy in a fedora, "and this is Brendon and his boyfriend Dallon," he says pointing to the brunet and the man with an abnormally large forehead.  
"Pleasure, I'm Josh," Josh says leaning over and giving Tyler a kiss to his cheek.  
"Yeah, you're Tyler's daddy,right?" Brendon snorts and Tyler glares at the boy before hiding his face in Josh's chest.  
"Only if he wants me to be," Josh smirks as Tyler smacks his chest with a squeak of surprise.  
"Joshua!" Tyler tries his best to scold the boy, but his voice was more like a desperate plea leaving his lips.  
"I'll stop, princess," Josh says as he pulls Tyler up from his chest and presses a kiss to the boy's pouty lips.  
"I love you, Joshie," Tyler sighs as he rests against Josh's shoulder.  
"I love you back, babyboy," Josh says rubbing soothing circles on the smaller boy's back.  
"Aw, you guys are too cute," Patrick gushes at the two and causes Pete to pout, "but Pat, I thought we were the cutest?"  
Patrick just shrugs and turns to his boyfriend, "no need to be conceited, Pete."  
Dallon jumps forward startling Brendon, "modest is hottest!"  
"Would you shut up you fucking giraffe? You scared the shit out of me daddy long legs," Brendon rolls his eyes as he over dramatically grips at his chest.  
"Shut up you talking fivehead," Dallon retaliated with an eye roll and cocky grin.  
"Enough, you idiots, I want to learn about Joshua here," Patrick smiles at the blue haired boy.  
"So, Joshua, what do you plan on doing with our babyboy," Patrick says seriously as he grips Pete's hands like a protective parent.  
Josh doesn't hesitate for a second as he looks over at Tyler like he holds all of the secrets to the world," loving him like he deserves."  
"Okay, you have our blessing," Pete says stuffing a spoonful of cheesecake into his mouth.  
"Like I needed your blessing," Tyler snorts and leans into Josh's side.  
"Of course you did," Brendon perks up with a cocky grin, "we need to make sure daddy Josh here is eligible to meet your needs."  
Tyler almost chokes on his drink as Josh pats his back chuckling, "trust me I'm more than capable of pleasing my princess."  
"Okay, we're going to go before I die. We'll see you guys around, yeah?" Tyler stands up grabbing Josh's hand and pulling him towards the door.  
"Don't have too much fun," Brendon yells and yelps as Dallon smacks him on the back of the head.  
"You're friends are interesting," Josh comments as Tyler climbs into the passenger seat.  
"Yeah interestingly fucked in the brain," Tyler snorts and pulls Josh in for a long, heated kiss.  
"Now get me home lover boy so you can cuddle me as I sleep."  
Josh chuckles as he speeds down the clustered streets of Ohio, "of course, kitten." 


	16. Damn Babyboy

"Tyler!" Josh yells from his huge bedroom as the sound echoes through his oversized room.  
"Yes?," comes Tyler's timid voice as he slowly climbs the huge staircase; his sock covered feet barely being heard.  
Josh sits with a smirk as he awaits his boyfriend to pop his fluffy hair into the doorway like he knows he will.  
"I don't trust you," Tyler declares as he narrows his eyes at the boy sitting on the bed in front of him playfully.  
"Just c'mere I want to show you something."  
Tyler slowly makes his way to sit next to Josh on the huge bed; Josh's shirt hanging off of his left shoulder.  
"Listen," was all Josh says as he presses play and the unmistakable voice of T-pain plays through the speakers. Josh plugs his phone into the aux chord and amplifies the song.  
"Seriously?" Tyler giggles as ' I'm in love with a stripper' plays.  
Josh only smirks at the smaller boy, "well show me what you got?"  
It's Tyler's turn to smirk as he crawls into Josh's lap attaching his lips to the skin just below Josh's ears.  
"My pleasure," he purrs and begins to slowly rotate his hips against Josh's. Josh is only in grey sweatpants that hang low on his waist, and Tyler's only wearing Josh's NASA shirt that goes to his mid thigh and light blue lacy panties.  
They exchange giggles as Tyler playfully kisses at the older man's neck; feeling his Adam's apple move while he sings the words to the song playing:  
"Got the body of a goddess. Got eyes butter pecan brown I see you boy; Droppin' Low."  
Tyler can't help but to giggle because Josh actually knows the words to this song, "hey Josh?"  
Josh stops singing and turns to Tyler with a wide smile, "yes, babyboy?"  
Tyler can't help his small giggles as he cocks his eyebrows at the older man, " how do you know the lyrics to this song?"  
"My mom used to dance in the living room to all kinds of songs and this one was one of them. I used to join, It was a mess," Josh admits as Tyler laughs hysterically.  
"Baby Josh dancing to 'stripper' songs with his momma? I demand videos," Tyler chuckles.  
"Remind me to never let you meet my mom," Josh says semi- serious as he leans forward nipping at the exposed skin on Tyler's collarbones.  
Tyler squeals as he nuzzles his head into Josh's shoulder and let's out small, breathless giggles against Josh's bare shoulder. Tyler can't help but to realize the last couple of months with Josh has been the best of his life. He feels loved again, he feels happy.   
"Move in with me?"  
Tyler freezes and pulls back to look at Josh wide eyed and surprised, "w-what?"  
Josh huffs as he lets out a small sigh, "move in with me. I want to wake up with you every morning and have your clothes hanging in my closet. I want to kiss you on my way out of the door on my way to work in the morning and come home to hold you in my arms as we fall asleep. I just want you everyday that I can get."  
"Yes," tyler says automatically. He knows this is what he wants too. His hearts flutters as Josh grins widely up at him and the crinkles by his eyes appear.  
"I love you," Josh says quickly standing up and spinning Tyler around as the younger boy's legs lock themselves securely around Josh's hips.  
Tyler squeals as everything becomes blurry and he holds on tight to Josh, " I love you back."  
"I guess we should go get your things tomorrow?"  
Tyler shakes his head as he leans down to peck Josh's lips, "yes, but you can let me down now?"


	17. Surprises

Tyler was nervous when he put on his outfit for the night. White lace that left very little to the imagination. 

He cringes slightly remembering that unfortunate night with the abusive stranger. He didn't want to give out private dances anymore.  
His song starts and he walk out on stage going straight towards the pole licking his lips and swaying his hips. He blocks everyone else out. This is the only thing he knows.  
He wraps his small hands around the cold pole and slowly climbs it. He slolwy starts to move his body in a wave like motion as he looks down at the white scratches covering the black floor.

Ths crowd cheers, but he ignores it as he concentrates on holding himself up. He slowly slides down the pole as he arches his back to give the crowd a better view of his ass, and lands in a split putting his hands behind his head and slightly bouncing.  
The lights blinding his vision as his hands roam his bare torso. His head is thrown back against the pole as he bites his lip.  
He skillfully twirls around the pole as his body moves gracefully. He loves dancing, but he's starting to think this isn't the job for him. Tonight was Saturday meaning Tyler would more than likely have to give some random stranger a lap dance.  
He really didn't want to do it anymore. He wanted Josh and Josh only. He's fallen in love with how Josh treats him. He's grinds on the pole slowly as he smiles thinking of his boyfriend.  
The song came to an end and he grabbed his money before dragging himself to his dressing room.   
He sighed as he mentally prepared himself to dance on this stranger. He just hoped whoever it may be is respectful.  
He pranced to the backroom after Pete quickly told him he was expected in the back room. He slowly opened the door and saw vibrant pink hair sitting in the chair. Tyler was interested nonetheless. It made him think of Josh. A dopey grin making itself apparent at the thought of the boy.  
He slowly shut the door and made his way to the stereo as he clicked play and was surprised when the boy didn't even look back. Tyler slowly crept in front of the man and his jaw dropped.  
"Josh?" The word sounding more like a whisper as he gawked at the man in the chair.  
"You going to give me my dance, cutie?" Josh teased as Tyler smiled like a fool. He wasted no time climbing onto Josh's lap and burying his head into the crook of the man's shoulder.  
Josh's hands instinctively goes to Tyler's hips as the smaller boy leaves kisses down Josh's neck and slowly grinds to the beat.

Josh was growing painfully hard as Tyler kept his slow pace and scattering kisses all over Josh's neck and shoulders.  
"Tyler, mhm, oh god," Josh moaned out as Tyler kept his beat, his breath fanning the side of Josh's neck.  
"You look so hot with pink hair, Joshie," Tyler purrs as he keeps rocking his hips back and forth on Josh's lap.  
By the time the song ended Josh had marks all over his shoulders and collarbone from Tyler sucking and biting at the delicate skin.  
"Hey, wanna get out of here and go home? I'm tired and my feet hurt," Tyler says with a hopeful smile Josh could never say no to.  
"Yeah, let's get you home and taken care of babyboy," the freshly pink haired man says planting a kiss to the smaller boy's cheek. They walk hand and hand to Tyler's dressing room.  
Tyler walks into the small room as he hurriedly throws on grey sweatpants and a see through, flowy white shirt. Josh grabs the boy's duffle bag as they walk hand and hand out of the club.  
Pete whistles at the two causing Tyler to turn around and flip him off with a big smile. Josh chuckles at the two as they walk to Josh's car that Tyler loves.  
They climb in and drive towards Josh's house as Josh turns the radio on and flips through the different stations.   
He settles on letting Tyler play with the stations as he drives. The smaller boy would sing a few lines of a song and switch to another while still singing every word.  
They finally pull into a gravel driveway with a very tall silver fence. A beep sounds as the gates slowly open as Josh drives in.   
Tyler's eyes widen as he look at their massive house. It's a white mansion with bricks surrounding the entrance and flowers growing around the pathway. He still can't believe he lives here.  
It was beautiful.  
Josh jumps out and walks around to open Tyler's door as they walk hand and hand to the front door.   
Tyler walks in after Josh and looks around in amazement. The walls are a beige with a huge chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. Tyler was at a loss of words; he thinks he'll never get used to live in such luxury. He's snapped out of his thoughts as Josh takes the boy by the hand as he pulls him up to their room and sits him on the bed.  
Tyler admired the soft sheets below him and the decorations surrounding the room.  His eyes slowly wanders from the window to Josh's body sitting next to him.  
He leans back on the soft pillows as he watches Josh strip down to just his black boxer briefs. Tyler felt something he hasn't felt in a long time. He wanted Josh.   
He bites his lip as Josh flops back on the sheets next to him with a tired sigh. Tyler slowly climbs on top of the boy as he leaves innocent kisses down Josh's naked chest.  
He slowly looks up at Josh's face, his eyes are closed and a small smile is lazily splayed across his lips.  
Tyler takes his chance and grinds down onto the boy as Josh's eyes fly open with a loud moan erupting from his lips.  
Tyler smirks as he takes off his shirt and leans back down to kiss at Josh's exposed neck.  
"T-Tyler, what are you d-oing," Josh's stutters as Tyler feels him get hard underneath him.   
"I want you Josh," Tyler said shyly as he looks into Josh's glazed eyes. In no time Josh had Tyler pinned under him as he roughly kissed at Tyler's neck.  
Tyler was surprised and let out a loud moan as Josh grinded down onto him. They continued to make out as Tyler desperately pulled at Josh's hair, letting little moans slip from his mouth and into Josh's as he did so.  
"Please..." Was all Tyler could manage to mutter as he dug his head into the pillows below him. Josh only chuckled as he kept pressing kisses to Tyler's neck all the way to the waistband of the boy's sweatpants.  
"Josh, please...," Tyler whines as his voice becomes higher. The older man bites his lip as Tyler keeps begging for his touch, he was getting harder with every syllable that slipped from the whining boy's lips.  
Tyler looks down just as Josh takes the waistband of his pants between his teeth, slowly bringing them down with the help of his large hands as he crawled between Tyler's legs. This caused Tyler to let out an embarrassing loud moan.  
Josh smirks as he sees Tyler's white panties are wet, and he keeps trying to rub his thighs together. The older boy slips a hand between Tyler's thighs as he spreads them enough for his body to fit.  
Josh begins to leave kisses on Tyler's inner thigh as his callused hands rubs up and down the smooth skin.  
"You're so beautiful," Josh says as he mouths at Tyler's bulge without warning. The younger boy's toes curled as he grabbed at Josh's now pink hair moaning at the sensation.  
"Q-quit teasing-g," Tyler stutters out as Josh stops his movements.  
"Tyler, are you sure?" Josh says sitting on his knees between the boy's legs, "we can wait."  
"Josh, I want you now," came Tyler's reply as he looked at Josh with begging eyes, "please Josh."  
Josh let a moan slip his lips at Tyler's words as he quickly discarded the boy of the restricting lace. He looked at Tyler's completely exposed frame. His hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, brown eyes hazy, pretty lips emitting even prettier sounds.  
"You're so beautiful, Tyler," Josh says for the second time as he takes Tyler into his mouth and bobs up in down. Tyler only gets louder as he fists at Josh's hair. The younger boy keeps chanting, "oh god yes Josh, s'good."  
Josh only goes faster as he pumps what he can't take with his hand that isn't holding Tyler's hips still. Josh keeps moaning around the younger boys length as he works his tongue over the slit.  
"Josh, I'm gonna," but Josh pulls back as he sits on his heels licking his lips. "Not yet, babyboy."  
Josh stands up for a brief second to take his own boxers off and let his erection spring free. He wastes no time crawling back on the bed and in-between the younger boys legs.  
"Ready?" Josh says looking at Tyler who's biting his lip so hard the pink skin is stained white from pressure.  
Tyler watches as Josh takes out the condom and lube from the top drawer of his night stand and slicks two fingers up. He moans when Josh slowly enters one finger and starts pumping it in and out.  
"More," Tyler begs as he grips at the silk sheets, "please."  
Josh obliges as he adds a second finger and curls his fingers that in return makes Tyler's hips buck and scream, "fuck, right there."   
Josh only smirks as he removes his fingers and rips open the condom packet. He rolls it onto his length as he apply's lube for Tyler's comfort. He slowly lines himself up with Tyler as he looks at the boy below him for consent. Tyler shakes his head rapidly as he bites his lip and looks up at Josh.   
He props himself up on his hands on either side of Tyler's small body as he slowly pushes in. Tyler hisses at the sting he feels shoot through his bottom as he claws at Josh's back.  
Josh takes it slow as he lets Tyler get used to his size, but soon Tyler is clawing at the older man's back and begging for more.  
"Faster, oh god, Joshie," Tyler says with a mix between a whine and a moan as Josh pulls completely out just to bottom out again. Josh's hips move at a rapid speed as he ducks his head to kiss a moaning Tyler.  
Josh pulls back to bring Tyler's leg over his shoulder to get a better angle and goes deeper. Tyler can't even manage actual words as he screams in pleasure.  
Josh brushes over the younger boy's prostate and Tyler can only manage screaming, "Josh, Josh Josh," over and over like the word itself was holy. He keeps clawing at Josh's back as he feels Josh's thrusts become sloppier and more desperate.  
"Josh, I'm gonna cum," Tyler manages as he throws his head back.   
"Cum for me babyboy," Josh pants as he keeps thrusting, close to his own release.  
Tyler's nails dig their self into the soft skin of Josh's back as he lets out the loudest moan he's ever made. His eyes slightly roll back when Josh's hips snap forward one last time and the older boy bites down onto his shoulder.  
They both release. Tyler covered both his and Josh's stomach with his load as Josh released in the condom.  
Josh slowly pulls himself off of Tyler as he lazily ties the condom and throws it into the nearest trash can. 

Tyler watches in pure bliss as Josh walks to his bathroom and quickly appears with a wet washcloth.  
He cleans Tyler up as the younger boy watches with loving eyes, "thank you, Joshie," Tyler said with his voice raw from screaming so much.  
Josh smiles as he turns the lights out and crawls into his bed beside of Tyler. The younger boy automatically wraps his arms and legs around Josh as he lays his head on his chest.   
"Goodnight," Tyler says sleepily as he lets his eyes flutter shut to the strong rhythm of Josh's heartbeat.  
"Goodnight, Ty," Josh says pulling the younger boy closer to him and closing his eyes with a contented sigh.


	18. Warm Vanilla and Brown Sugar

Josh's eyes flutter open as he reaches for Tyler's small frame, only to feel cold wrinkled sheets in his place instead. He frowns as his eyebrows dip in confusion, but the smell of Tyler still lingers on the pillowcase.  
He stretches and let's out a low groan as his joints pop from the pressure. He slowly throws his Egyptian cotton sheets off of his bare legs as he walks over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of plain black boxers.   
He slips the tight material over his legs until they're secured on his hips. Just as he turns around in search of Tyler his bathroom door opens to reveal a freshly showered Tyler.  
His eyelashes are still wet as he looks up at Josh from under them and smiles shyly, "I hope you don't mind, but I took a shower."  
Josh could only mutter out a small, 'no, it's fine.' as he let his eyes trail over the beautiful boy in front of him.  
His boyfriend.  
His   
Josh couldn't keep his eyes from trailing over Tyler's perfect face, and down to his exposed collarbones that poked out of the shirt that was too big for the boy. It was Josh's shirt to be exact.  
His long tan legs were covered with shorts, white adidas shorts as he stared back at Josh nervously, "you look amazing in my shirt," Josh manages as he keeps checking the smaller boy out.  
Tyler's cheeks heat up as a soft pink hue covers the surface. He's still not used to compliments, all he's ever received are cat calls and dirty jokes from drunks in a bar.  
"Thanks," Tyler mumbles as he moves closer to Josh as if he was a magnet drawing him towards him against his own will. He leaves kisses along Josh's shoulder as the other man's arms encircle his small waist.  
Josh smiled as he smelt the vanilla and brown sugar Tyler always smelt of, it was without a doubt his new favorite smell.  
"What do you want to do?" Josh asks quirking his eyebrow as he pulls back to look at the younger boy; swaying both of their bodies slightly.  
Tyler bites his lip as he looks up at his beautiful boyfriend, oh how he loved calling this perfect being his boyfriend.  
"Mhm, Netflix and sorta chill?" Tyler giggles as he runs his fingertips up and down Josh's arms admiring the way the tiny hairs stand up at his touch. He loves knowing he has some type of affect on Josh, even if it's a small one.  
"Mhm, I think that's a good idea," Josh mumbles as he leans down and kisses the giggling boy. He quickly scoops the smaller, brunette boy up into his arms causing the younger to squeal in surprise.  
Tyler's back is suddenly met with silk sheets as Josh trails small open mouth kisses down the squirming boy's chest. He wants to mark every inch of Tyler's perfect skin until everyone know's he's his, and his only.  
"So, so, so pretty," Josh praises as he leans up to leave a kiss on Tyler's slightly parted lips. Tyler doesn't even have to try to be beautiful.  
"Quit being so good to me," Tyler whispers as he holds Josh's gaze.  
Josh's face shows nothing but confusion as he looks down at his boyfriend, "Why you're my boyfriend? I want to take care of you."  
Tyler lets out a huff before bringing his legs up to wrap around the elder's waist, "I'm just not used to it."  
Josh swears he can hear his own heart break at Tyler's confession as he leans down and connects their lips in a slow, sweet kiss.  
"Mhm I'll have to change that," Josh grins as he pulls back and waits for Tyler to climb in his lap like he always does.  
Just as Josh had predicted Tyler clambered into the man's lap and nuzzled into his neck as Josh looked for a show to watch.  
He decided to catch up on the walking dead as he has a feeling Tyler isn't going to pay much attention to the tv anyway.  
The TV show begins as the loud music floods the once silent room causing Tyler to jump slightly and Josh to chuckle as he pulls the smaller boy closer.  
"Jesus warn me first," Tyler mumbles as he nuzzles closer to Josh and lets his eyes slip shut. Josh only shakes his head slightly with a smile at the small boy's sass. He was too cute for the pink haired boy to handle.  
The room is filled with growls and groans from the walkers on TV that float through Josh's surround sound system, as the two lay wrapped up in each other's arms.   
Josh feels a smile tug at his lips as he feels Tyler shift in his lap and trail his fingers over the tattoo covering his arm. Touches soon led to kisses as the smaller boy was trying to innocently catch the older boy's attention.  
"Why do you like me?" Tyler blurts out as he pulls back and looks into Josh's warm, calming eyes. He can't believe he had sex with Josh last night. How could he submit to temptation that quick. He was scared Josh had gotten what he wanted and didn't like him for anything but his body.  
This question takes Josh by surprise but he quickly leans down and softly kisses Tyler cheek, as he nuzzles his nose into the smaller boy's neck.  
"Mhm, I like your tattoos that cover you body and have meanings only you know. I like that you're a mystery that isn't easy to solve, but I'd love to try. I love your eyes they're the prettiest I've ever seen, and they take my breath away with every glance. I like you Tyler Joseph all of you. So what you're a stripper. You're beautiful and have every right to show yourself off, if that's what you wish to do. I'll support your every decision."  
Tyler feels warm tears spill out of his eyes as he throws his small arms around Josh's neck and softly cries, "thank you." Josh has supported him more than anyone else has in his whole life. He knows they've only known each other for a short time, but their connection is so strong.  
Josh wraps the smaller boy in his arms as he rubs soothing circles on his back, "don't thank me for liking you, you did that all on your own."  
Tyler feels every thought of Josh using him for sex slowly fade to nothing, as he just allows the man to hold him and reassure him of his deepest insecurities.  
That's how the rest of their day went. Reassuring kisses, soft caresses, and tv series playing one after the other on a tv that was barely being watched.  
They're were slowly falling in love.


	19. Not So Saving Grace

The air is thick as the end of Tyler's song nears, and he just wants to go home. His feet aches and his side feels like he's laid in the fetal position for too long.   
He limps back to his little dressing room as he grabs his phone and see's messages from Josh littering the screen.   
From Josh: I miss you and can't wait to see you tonight.   
From Josh: You're beautiful and I'm glad I get to live with you. I love holding you as I fall asleep and seeing you as soon as I wake up. You're perfect.   
The smaller boy smiles widely as he starts to type out a reply, but is cut short by Brendon.  
"Yo, you have a buyer."  
Tyler sighs not really feeling like dancing for anyone other than Josh anymore, but this is his job.  
"Where's Pete?"   
Brendon shrugs carelessly as his sweatpants hang low on his hips and a his fitted black shirt strains under his arms as they cross over his chest, "he has the night off."  
"Oh, well, are you sticking around? I just don't want to dance without someone here to rescue me incase something goes wrong again," Tyler says in a weak voice as he looks up to his friend's soft brown eyes.  
"I'll stick around, Ty. How long should I wait to check on you?"   
"After a about three minutes. I only do one complete song and then I stop," Tyler says softly as he looks up to the taller man.  
"Bull shit, that Josh dude got close to five minutes every time he came here," Brendon snorts as Tyler's face turns red.  
"Yeah, we'll he was different," Tyler says getting defensive.  
"Okay, chill. I'll check on you if you aren't out in three minutes."  
Tyler gives the boy a quick thank you as he walks to the back room. He slowly pushes the door open as he sneaks to the radio and presses play.  
He walks to stand in front of the man. Tyler was at a loss for words. Instead of a middle aged man that is probably cheating on his wife, this man is young; late twenties at the most.  
His untamed, dark curly hair grows widely onto of his head and his piercing aquamarine eyes are sharp enough to cut through your soul as they scan you.  
He was breathtaking, but Tyler couldn't help but to think Josh was way prettier. Josh couldn't be beat in Tyler's opinion, he was perfect.  
"Okay, but first I have rules. If you don't like them, you can get your money back and leave. I don't kiss on the lips, if I say "no touching" I mean no touching, and I don't do anything but give you a lap dance; got it?"  
The man only nods with a sly smile as Tyler turns around and sways his hips to the beat of the bass blaring through the speakers behind him. Just as he goes to lightly grind down onto the man, he's being jerked back.  
"Hey! I said no touch-," Tyler's eyes widen as the man's hand clamps around his mouth and starts grabbing at his exposed thighs. He kicks and lets out small whimpers as the man gropes at him roughly.  
Silent tears pour rapidly down his face as he knows he has at least another minute to go until Brendon will know to check on him.  
He tries to bite at the man's hand, but he is harshly hit with a force so strong his teeth pierces his own lip. The taste or iron feels his mouth as he struggles weakly against the man holding him captive.  
Just as the man starts to slip Tyler's skirt off, Brendon walks through the door, "hey dude, it's been three-," his eyes go wide as he sees a crying, struggling Tyler being handled roughly against his will, "what the fuck!?"  
Before the man could move Brendon had his hands wrapped around his neck; efficiently causing him to let go of Tyler.   
Tyler scurries to the corner of the room as he holds his bruised knees to his chest tightly. He watches in fear as Brendon slams the man on the ground and clambers on top of him.   
Blood is flying everywhere. The deep red staining Brendon's face and hands in splatters that look almost like freckles. It was a horrible thing to see.   
"Don't you even fucking look at him, you fucking piece of trash," Brendon says sending one last punch to the man's head with a sickening crack.The man screams out in pain before his eyes slip shut and more tears fall from his wide, doe eyes.   
Brendon stands and walks towards the scared, crying boy, but Tyler only screams and flinches away from his touch, "I want Josh!"   
He quickly runs out of the room, and Tyler hopes it's to get his phone to call Josh. His breathing is uneven and his chest feels tight, but he keeps mumbling Josh's name over and over.  
He focuses on the concrete floor beneath him as he shakes uncontrollably and feels slightly dizzy. He feels like he's on fire, but Josh keeps him from going over the edge.  
Brendon returns sometime after with his pink bag as he sits it in front of the door, Tyler looks up and man was that a mistake.  
That man still lays almost lifeless on the floor. His face is covered in blood, his eyes are closed, and his mouth opened. His right jaw is sticking out way too far and he looks dead.   
Tyler's breathing hitches and he can't breathe. His eyes widen in panic as his lungs practically shut down. His body shakes uncontrollably as he desperately tries to breathe.  
"Josh, he's not breathing right and he's shaking. I don't know what to do, fucking help me," Brendon screams desperately.   
Tyler tries to breathe to reassure Josh that he is in fact okay, but he can't form words and he's definitely not okay.  
"Tyler, baby, breathe," Josh's staticky voice comes through the speakers and he feels a little better.   
"J-Jo-osh?" Tyler manages as he looks up with a distance look in his eyes.  
"Tyler, baby, try to breathe. I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you. I'm coming to save you princess."


	20. Wash Me Clean

"Tyler, oh my god, baby are you okay?" Josh says as he hurries to Tyler's aid. The boy only whimpers as he hurriedly crawls into Josh's arms; holding tightly.  
"Shh, it's okay baby; I'm here. You're safe now," Josh's coos as he stands up bringing Tyler with him. Josh places reassuring kisses all over Tyler's neck as he holds him.  
It takes everything in Josh to refrain from killing the bloody body at his feet, but Tyler needs him.  
"Josh, please take me home," Tyler croaks out as his voice is strained from crying so hard.  
"Of course, babyboy."  
Brendon stands silently in the corner holding Tyler's bag as he watches the two. Tyler jumps and wraps his legs around Josh's torso as his face finds its place in the crook of his neck.  
"Thank you, Brendon," Josh's says with a small smile as he holds Tyler's shaky frame against him.  
"You're welcome."  
They three slowly make their way towards the exit of the bar and straight to Josh's car. Brendon slips Tyler's bag into the back seat as Josh sits Tyler in the passenger seat carefully, and buckles him up. He gives the boy a quick kiss before shutting the door and waking to the driver's side.  
"Listen man, I can't thank you enough. He's my world and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him," Josh says in a weak voice as he grabs Brendon in a bear hug.  
"No problem, he's my friend," Brendon says as he pulls back, "I hate to ask you, but can you try to talk him out of dancing? He doesn't need to anymore, he has you. He keeps getting hurt, and I don't want to see it."  
Josh sighs as he looks at Tyler wiping at his eyes and back to Brendon's worried eyes, "I can't. He makes his own decisions, all I can do is support him. I make more than enough money to support us, but he loves dancing and I can't make him stop."  
Brendon nods silently as he sighs in defeat and starts to walk to his own car, "take care of him, Josh. He's family."  
"He's my whole world," Josh assures as he sends the man one last smile and steps into the driver seat. He looks at a tired Tyler as he leans over for another kiss that Tyler gladly accepts.  
"Let's get you home, princess."  
They drive in a comfortable silence until they reach their house and Josh hurriedly turns the car off and rushes to Tyler's door. He opens the door and Tyler quickly climbs out and holds onto Josh's hand as they walk up the steps and into the front door.  
Tyler lets out a sigh of relief as he kicks off his shoes and limps to the leather couch.  
"I'm going to go run you a bath, okay?," Josh says as he stands in front of the boy. His heart breaks as he sees the bruises on Tyler's exposed thighs and tear stains littering his face.  
"Okay," Tyler agrees with a thankful smile.  
"I love you, Tyler."  
"I love you back," Tyler says in a soft voice.  
Josh gives the boy a peck on the cheek as he rushes up the stairs to start Tyler's bath. Tyler can't help but to think about how lucky he is to have a boyfriend as good as Josh.  
He hears the water start running from upstairs and sighs as he closes his eyes and let's his body melt into the couch underneath him. Today has been horrible.  
It feels like mere seconds since he's shut his eyes, but Josh is slightly poking him and telling him his bath is ready.  
"Carry me?" Tyler asks giving Josh his best puppy dog eyes and pout. Of course Josh gives in and picks Tyler up bridle style with ease as the smaller boy squeals.  
Tyler takes the opportunity to poke at Josh's cheek as he carries him up the stairs.  
"What the heck are you doing?" Josh chuckles as Tyler pokes at his cheek over and over.  
"Squishy," comes Tyler's short reply.  
Josh's snorts as he helps Tyler back to his feet, "you're so weird, but get in the bath and relax. I know you're sore."  
"Will you join me?" Tyler bites his lip and looks up at Josh innocently.  
"Of course, babyboy."  
Josh strips his skinny jeans down and swiftly removes his shirt; leaving him in only his boxers.  
Tyler slowly slides his skirt down and let's Josh slowly peel his shirt from his small frame. They both stand there taking each other in as they stand in nothing but their underwear.  
This isn't the first time they've seen each other naked, but this is much more intimate. Josh slowly slides out of his boxers as Tyler slides down his lacy pink underwear.  
Josh slips into the warm water and spreads his legs enough for Tyler to fit. Tyler slowly climbs in and settles himself between Josh's legs as he leans his back against Josh's chest, and let's his head fall against the older man's shoulder.  
They sit in a comfortable silence as they listen to each other's steady breathing.  
Josh absentmindedly traces patterns on Tyler's arm as little ripples form in the water at his actions. The bubbles are covering them as Tyler fiddles with a rose petal.  
"Hey, Josh?"  
Josh lets out a hmh of acknowledgement as he leans down to plant a kiss to the back of Tyler's neck.  
"I love you," Tyler confesses with a sigh as he positions himself to where he's straddling Josh's lap.  
"I love you back," Josh says smiling at the boy in his lap.  
Tyler smiles widely as he leans in and connects their lips in gentle manner. Josh's hands settle lightly against Tyler's thighs as Tyler's hands finds their way into Josh's unruly pink curls.  
Tyler presses himself as close to Josh as he can in an attempt to erase that man's touch from his skin, the overwhelming fear he had went through, the blood, everything.  
Josh was the only one that could wash him clean.  
"The water's getting cold," Josh mumbles pulling back and pressing their foreheads together.  
"Cuddle?" Tyler says with hopeful eyes that Josh just can't say no to.  
"How can I say no to my beautiful princess?" Josh says kissing Tyler's nose and laughing as the boy scrunches his nose up.  
"Your freckles are cute,"Josh comments as he brings a finger up to poke at Tyler's nose.  
"Why?" Tyler whines as he stands up and grabs a towel while stalking off to their bedroom. Josh only chuckles as he pulls the plug and wraps a towel around his own waist. He puts their dirty clothes in the hamper and then makes his way towards their bedroom only to see Tyler pulling lacy blue panties up his tan legs; his upper body swallowed by Josh's NASA shirt.  
"That's my favorite shirt," Josh comments as he slips on a pair of boxers.  
"Yeah, well it looks better on me,"  
Tyler says playfully as he twirls causing the ends to come up and show his underwear.  
"So beautiful, baby boy," Josh purrs as he gently tilts Tyler's head back and kisses him softly.  
Tyler squeaks against Josh's lips as he's feels Josh's strong arms wrap around him and pull him off his feet.  
Josh lays the boy down softly as he wraps his arms Tyler's waist and pulls him closer to his chest.  
"I love you so much Tyler," Josh mumbles as he leans over to turn the lamp off.  
"I love you back," Tyler whispers into the darkness.  
And it's true; he's so in love with Josh.


	21. I think I've Found Where I belong

Tyler is the first to wake up as he turns over in Josh's arms to stare at the sleeping man. He looks so peaceful, and at ease like this and Tyler loves it.   
Tyler admires the way the sun shines on the older man's face from their bedroom window as Josh squirms.   
"Baby, quit staring," Josh mumbles as he turns away from Tyler and tucks his hands under his face.  
"I just like admiring you," Tyler says as he crawls on top of the sleeping boy and presses slobbery kisses to his face.  
"Ew, gross, get off," Josh's says laughing as he pushes Tyler's face away from his playfully.  
"Don't you want my kisses?" Tyler teases as he grabs the older man's hands in his and leans forward. Josh just smirks as he shrugs and closes his eyes again.  
Tyler takes the chance and leans forward; kissing an unexpected Josh. His hands cupping Josh's face as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Tyler takes control of the kiss as he holds Josh in place and feels the elder's fingers intertwines with his hair.  
Tyler pulls back too soon for Josh's liking and smirks at the breathless, pouting boy that let a whine escape his lips. Tyler only giggles at Josh's pouty lips and admires the boy's pretty brown eyes.   
Josh was art.  
In this moment Tyler knows this is where he belongs; here in Josh's arms. He belongs with Josh.  
"Josh, we need to talk," Tyler winces at the way he worded it as Josh's eyes become wide and worry masks his features.  
"Uhm, okay," Josh nods nervously; signaling Tyler to continue.  
"I want to quit dancing," Tyler says playing with Josh's fingers and looking at the man's chest.   
"You what?" Josh says shocked at Tyler's words.  
"I want to quit dancing. I'm always getting hurt and I just don't like it anymore. I don't like people that aren't you touching me. Dancing used to make me happy, but you make me happier. I've got you now."  
"If this is what you really want, then of course I'll support you," Josh says taking the boy's hand and kissing it, "I'll support you in anything you decide to do."  
"What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you?" Tyler mumbles as he lays his head on Josh's chest.  
Josh only chuckles as he holds the boy tighter in his arms,"but it is I that should be asking you that question."  
"Quit being cute, it's disgusting," Tyler says fake gagging and making Josh laugh.  
"You love it."  
"If that's what helps you sleep at night, sure," Tyler shrugs and squirms out of Josh's tight grip. He walks down the stairs in nothing but Josh's NASA shirt and panties.  
With a deep breath he picks up the landline and hurriedly dials the number before backing out. It rings and Tyler feels like puking, he hates feeling this way.  
"Yeah? It's Jack," comes a male voice from the phone speaker that Tyler holds up to his ear.  
"U-Uhm, hey, Jack, it's Tyler," he says mentally kicking himself for stuttering and sounding so awkward.  
"Tyler, what's up?"  
Taking a deep breath and leaning against the beige walls, Tyler sighs as his grip on the phone tightens.  
Here goes nothing.  
"I'd like to inform you that I'm quitting," Tyler says trying to sound confident, but fails as his voice shakes.  
"Oh, why so?" Comes the man's reply in what sounds to Tyler like genuine curiosity.  
"I just don't enjoy dancing like I used to. I have a boyfriend now, and I'm ready to settle down and have a life with him. I hope you understand," Tyler says shyly as he crosses and uncrosses his feet.  
"Of course I understand. I wish you two the best, and Tyler?"  
"Yes?"  
"Remember you're always welcome back anytime you want."  
Tyler feels tears well  up in his eyes and threaten to spill at the man's words; they really were family.  
"Thank you so much, Jack. I'll keep in touch," Tyler promises in a weak voice cracking with raw emotion.  
"I'd hope so. See you around, bye Tyler."  
"Bye."  
He hangs the phone up and sets it on the port as he slowly slides down against the wall.   
"Baby, what's wrong?" Josh says emerging from upstairs as he rushes to Tyler's disheveled side.  
"I just quit my job," Tyler says in a small voice as he looks into Josh's eyes.  
"I thought you wanted to?" Josh says confused as to why Tyler's so upset.  
"I did, but... I don't know," Tyler mumbles as Josh outstretches his hand and helps the boy to his feet.  
"But what?"  
Tyler sighs as he pulls Josh over to their leather couch and waits for the man to sit down before crawling into his lap.  
"It's just that two years ago I'd never imagine I'd be here. I never once thought I'd be eligible to quit my job and not have to worry about it. I never thought I'd quit dancing," Tyler says turning to kiss Josh on the cheek; feeling a little bit of stubble against his lips, "I also would have never thought I'd find a man as beautiful and amazing as you and be able to call him mine."  
Josh only gives Tyler's hand a small squeeze and kisses his nose.  
"Well, I make more than enough to take care of us, so you'll never have to worry your pretty little head about a thing," Josh comments as he pulls the boy closer to his chest.  
"You never fail to make me happy, honestly. I never knew what it felt like to be loved until you showed up. My life has been nothing but hardship after hardship and you show up and make everything easy. You've helped me with so much, thank you," Tyler says tracing feather light touches over the colorful swirls of Josh's tattoo.  
"I'll always be here for you Tyler, I love you," Josh says dipping his head to plant a small kiss to the boy's neck.  
"I'm never going to quit loving you, so I hope you're ready to deal with me for the rest of your life," Tyler mumbles as he leans back and presses a chaste kiss to the boy's bare shoulder.  
"I'm looking forward to it."


	22. Suga Suga

Tyler pranced down the stairs in his new pink skirt Josh bought him yesterday and enters their huge kitchen.   
He flips the light switch as he watches the room illuminate before his eyes, and giggles at the time Josh tried to cook for them. It was before Tyler moved in and he woke up wanting pancakes. He remembers batter being everywhere and the flour that stuck to Josh's forehead and nose.   
That's one of Tyler's favorite memories, not to forget the first pancake sticking to the ceiling when Josh insisted he didn't need a spatula.  
He was helplessly in love with the goof that was Josh Dun. He managed to weasel his way into the boy's heart and get past the guards that protected it.  
He sighed and went about getting the things he needed. He was going to cook for Josh and him because he's tired of eating out; don't get him wrong he loves Taco Bell, but his stomach needs a break.   
He turns on Pandora before locking his phone and walking to the stove where a pot of water sits and reaches for the noodles. After adding them and salt to the water he grabs another pan and places the chopped up chicken into it.  
Tyler hasn't really cooked in along time, but he used to help him mom around the holidays when he was younger.  
He dances around the kitchen as he sings to every song that plays as he stirs the noodles and checks the chicken and garlic bread.  
He hopes his food will be edible, because he really wants to impress Josh. He has a few minutes until Josh should be getting home, so he hurriedly sets the table for the two of them.  
After setting the table he runs to hurriedly drain the now done noodles and turns the chicken's burner off then sits it on the back burner; after giving it a quick stir.  
He grabs the the sauce pan from the bottom cabinet and adds butter and heavy cream slowly letting them melt together on medium heat. Once melted he adds some salt and pepper along with two cups of grated parmesan cheese.  
After tossing the pasta, sauce, and chicken he sits the bowl in the center of the table as he takes the garlic bread out of the oven.  
As soon as he sets the bread on a plate and walks to the the table Josh walks through the front door.  
"Babyboy, I'm home," his tired voice calls through the house and Tyler rushes to greet him.  
"Joshy," Tyler squeals as he throws himself into Josh's arms, "I missed you."  
"I only went to work," Josh's laughs as Tyler goes on his tip toes to kiss the boy in front of him.  
"Mhm something smells good," Josh's says quirking an eyebrow at Tyler.  
"I cooked for us," Tyler says shyly as he bites his lip and looks to the floor.  
"Thank you, I bet it's amazing," Josh compliments as he tugs at his tie.  
"I doubt it, I haven't cooked since I was 16," Tyler says nervously as Josh walks upstairs to change.  
Tyler grabs a bottle of purple, pinkish champagne and sits down as he waits for Josh to join him at the table.  
"What did you cook, princess?"   
"Chicken fettuccine Alfredo," Tyler says shyly as he stares at his currently empty plate.  
"You're such a blessing," Josh says lovingly as he kisses Tyler on the cheek and takes a seat in front of the boy.  
They both grab some garlic bread and a spoonful of pasta as they start talking.  
"Oh my goodness, Tyler. You're like a master chef," Josh says stuffing more pasta into his mouth.  
"That's because you can't cook,"Tyler giggles as Josh gives him a playful glare.  
"Fair enough, but I have ate at many high quality restaurants, and yours is one of the best I've ever had," Josh says admiring the blush that made itself present on Tyler's lightly freckled cheeks.  
"Well, thank you," Tyler says bashfully as he takes another bite of his pasta.  
"That skirt looks really cute on you by the way," Josh compliments as he pours them both some champagne.  
"Thanks," Tyler says with a toothy smile as he reaches for his glass.  
"Mhm, this is really good champagne it smells like flowers," Tyler says giggling and Josh swears his heart rate accelerated. Tyler was just too pure.  
"It better be, it's Armand de Brignac Brut Rose Champagne. It costed me enough," Josh's says chuckling and taking a sip from his glass.  
"How much?" Tyler states curiously as he takes a small bite of his bread.  
"I don't know like a thousand or something," Josh's says shrugging nonchalantly and Tyler almost chokes.  
"Why would you pay that much for a stupid drink," Tyler says wide eyed and Josh can't help but to laugh at Tyler's reaction.  
"Because I can," Josh smirks as he takes his last bite of pasta and stands up to take his dish to the sink.  
"You're crazy," Tyler mumbles as he follows after the pink haired man.  
"I know, but you love me," Josh says cockily as Tyler starts washing the dishes.   
"Babe, could you put the leftovers in the fridge while I do the dishes?" Tyler asks as he rinses a plate.  
"Yeah, sure," Josh says putting his hands on Tyler's waist and kissing him before walking back to the table.  
This feels so...right; being with Josh. Waking up next to him, kissing him before and after work, and falling asleep together.   
"Baby, I'm going to go take a shower," Josh says before walking up their stairs and towards their bathroom.  
Tyler finishes up the last of the dishes and dried them before putting them away and heads upstairs to.  
He hears the water stop as he plays on his phone and puts his playlist on shuffle. One of Tyler's favorite songs that he likes to goof off to plays as he sits on the bed.  
He sings along and gets kind of loud as Josh opens the bathroom door in nothing but grey sweatpants and water still dripping off his hair and arms.  
"You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling, and ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling.You got me lifted feeling so gifted," Tyler yells and Josh takes his hand and pulls him up to stand.  
"Suga how'd you get so fly?" Josh whispers into Tyler's ear as they stand chest to chest.  
He pulls away and spins the boy as his pink skirt shows off his pretty legs. Josh was in love with Tyler's legs, especially his pudgy thighs.  
"Boy you keep it so fly with your sweet hunnybuns. You was there when the money was gone, you'll be there when the money comes. Off top I can't lie I love to get blowed  
You my lil'sugar," Josh sings laughing along to Tyler's cute giggles as they twirl around their huge master bedroom.  
And as they danced Josh swears his little dancer danced himself straight into his heart.  
They're in love.


	23. ILYSB

"Tyler, honey, I'm home!" Josh's strong voice echoes through the huge house as he pulls off his black blazer and hangs it back in the closet.  
With no sounds echoing through the house and still no signs of Tyler; Josh starts to get a little worried. Tyler always ran to greet him by the door.  
"Tyler! Baby are you okay?" Josh yells again as he kicks his shoes off at the door and slowly makes his way up the spiraling staircase.  
Still no answer or sound is made and Josh is starting to really fricking worry. He shakily walks into their bedroom half expecting a note saying he's left when he feels someone jump on his back from behind.  
He lets a small scream escape his lips as his eyes widen and his first instinct is to slam his back into the wall behind him. He hears a small squeak and the hands let go of him as he turns around to see Tyler.   
He's got the cheekiest smile on his cotton candy lips as small giggles erupt from him.  
"Tyler, are you crazy?! Did I hurt you. Oh my god I hurt you didn't I? Why did you do that?" Josh says frantically as he looks at the giggling boy bewilderingly  
Tyler only shrugs meekly as he smirks and wraps his arms around Josh's neck, "I like it rough, but you already know that," Tyler says smugly as he kisses Josh's neck.  
"You're insane," Josh chuckles as he kisses the boy and taps the back of his thigh; signaling him to jump. Tyler complies as he jumps and wraps his legs around Josh's waist and giggles as Josh's hands hold his thighs.  
"How was work, babe?" Tyler says as Josh carries them to the bed and sits them down. With Tyler still in his lap he shrugs and smiles at the boy, "I hate being away from my princes."  
"Oh, yeah, where did you go today?" Josh asks curiously as he quirks a brow at the boy in his lap, " I called home to check on you earlier and you didn't answer?"   
Tyler shrugs as he kisses the man's forehead, "don't worry your pretty little head. I took a walk to clear my head."  
"Oh, what's bothering you princess? You want to talk about it?" Josh asks concerned as he pulls away to look into Tyler's deep brown eyes.  
"Oh, no. That reminds me. Stay right here," Tyler instructs as he scurries off of Josh's lap and runs towards the bathroom and shuts the door back behind him. He hears a little movement before the door cracks open and Tyler peeks around the corner.  
"Close your eyes and don't peek," Tyler instructs as Josh complies to the younger boy's wishes.  He hears Tyler shuffle and the door open completely.  
"You're not peeking are you?" Tyler questions and Josh chuckles, "I wouldn't dare."  
"Okay, open," Tyler instructs excitedly as Josh opens his eyes and squeals.   
Yes, Josh actually squealed.  
"Oh my goodness, Tyler! I love it," he says grabbing the fluffy striped kitten from Tyler's hands and cradling it to his chest.

"That's where I was when you called," Tyler giggles as Josh cradles the kitten to his chest and watches as it yawns and slowly starts to purr.  
"She likes you," Tyler admires the way Josh was practically oozing excitement, "what are you going to name her?"  
Josh smiles up at Tyler; showing the crinkles beside of his eyes, "Spooky,"  
Tyler chuckles as Josh strokes the kitten and it's eyes begin to close, "I think you should put her down for a nap, so we can take a bath."  
Josh reluctantly nods as he sits the kitten down on their huge bed and strokes it one last time, "I'll be right back, Spook."  
Tyler rolls his eyes as he grabs Josh's hand and yanks him into the bathroom with a giggle.   
The water is already ran and the water is faded pink with rose petals littering the surface. The whole bathroom smells like a floral shop.  
He turns to look at Tyler who is already stripped down to his lacy pink underwear and swallows thickly.  
He quickly kicks off his pants and tugs his shirt off after as Tyler giggles at his rush," no need to hurry. We have all the time we need."  
Josh blushes a bit as he pulls down his boxers and kicks them off of his feet and steps into the hot water. He feels his muscles relax as he looks over to see Tyler's lace panties hit the floor.   
The smaller boy steps in and lays back against Josh's chest as he sighs," I love you."  
"I love you back, Tyler," Josh assures as he kisses the boy behind his right ear.  
They sit in complete silence as they listen to each other's steady breathing, as Tyler intertwines his and Josh's hands together.  
Josh smiles down at the boy as he brings a wet hand up to move a few stray hairs from the boy's forehead.  
"Knock knock," Josh's says as Tyler laughs, but nonetheless still complies.  
"Who's there?" Tyler's sweet voice rings through the air sending Josh to cloud nine.  
"Lil old lady."  
"Little old lady who?" Tyler stifles a giggle as he awaits Josh's answer.  
"I didn't know you could yodel," Josh says seriously and Tyler goes into hysterics.  
"Didn't one of the guys from one direction say that?" Tyler manages through his giggles and tears comes to his eyes.  
"Maybe," Josh shrugs and Tyler only continues to laugh.  
They exchange cringe worthy knock knock jokes with snarky comments made by the other until the water starts to get a little cold.  
"Last one," Josh's says and Tyler rolls his eyes with a smile, and Josh swears he couldn't be anymore beautiful, "knock knock."  
"Who's there?," Tyler says quietly as Josh's eyes bore into his own.  
"Marry."  
"Marry who?" Tyler giggles and Josh's heart alternates between stopping and beating way too fast.  
"Marry me?"  
Tyler gasps as Josh stares at him with big hopeful eyes. Tyler swears his heart is doing backflips.  
"Of course!" Tyler squeals as he turns around in Josh's lap and kisses the man with tears in his eyes.  
"I love you," Josh mumbles as Tyler pulls back with the widest smile and bright eyes.  
"I love you back," Tyler whispers as he kisses the man again.  
Josh steps out and dries off before wrapping the towel around his waist and gives a towel to Tyler.  
As Tyler is drying off he pulls out a black box from his jeans on the floor and opens it to reveal a silver wedding band with 'I love you babyboy' engraved in the inside.  
Josh slips it on Tyler's finger as Tyler fights back more tears and kisses Josh once again.   
Tyler settles for some black lacy panties and Josh's I Want To Believe shirt and settles beneath the covers as Josh pulls on some boxers and sweats.  
Tyler admires the ring as he smiles wide enough to put the stars to shame. Josh crawls in beside of him as he pulls the covers back over them with a content sigh.  
He puts his arms around Tyler's waist as he pulls him close and nuzzles his head into the crook of the younger boy's neck.  
"You never wear your own clothes," Josh chuckles as Tyler shrugs and turns to face him; making the elder groan.  
"You're just mad I look cuter in your clothes than you do," Tyler says giggling as he kisses Josh's nose.  
"This is true," Josh laughs as he pulls the boy in for another kiss.  
"We're also engaged now, so that means what's yours is mine and vise versa," Tyler says cockily as Josh laughs.  
"I think I can live with that as long as I get you forever."  
Tyler pauses as if he's thinking and scrunches up his eyebrows, " I guess I'm included in this deal."  
"Good. I love you," Josh laughs as he cuddles closer to Tyler.  
"I love you back," Tyler says as he enjoy's Josh's warm embrace.  
They both startle as something jumps between them, and Tyler rolls his eyes as Josh starts cooing at the kitten laying between the two on the blankets.  
"Great now I have to share my soon to be husband with his cat," Tyler says faking annoyance causing Josh to laugh.  
"We're a family now," is all Josh says as he starts playing with the kitten.   
Tyler watches as the kitten smacks at Josh's hands as he dangles them in front of its face and feels his heart flutter.  
Family.  
Tyler's never had one of those, but Josh came along and gave him the world.  
He looks over at his fiancé as he feels tears well up behind his eyes.  
He has a family.  
They are his family.  
Josh gave Tyler everything he's ever wanted and he can't wait to spend the rest of his life with him.


	24. Epilogue

Josh wakes up to see his love laying splayed out on their huge bed as the sun illuminates his sun kissed skin.   
Little snores escape his slightly parted, pretty pink lips as he admires the sleeping beauty. Even after being married for three years he can't get over how beautiful his little dancer is.  
"Baby, wake up," Josh's gentle voice rings through their bedroom as Tyler lets out a small whine and cuddles closer to the man.  
"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep," he mumbles as Josh places a kiss upon his love's head.  
"You're so beautiful," Josh mumbles as he pulls Tyler's face up to meet his gaze, "so beautiful."  
Tyler blushes as he swats at Josh's bare chest, "it's too early for you to be cute, I'm going to puke."  
Josh only rolls his eyes as he leans in and captures Tyler's lips in a kiss. What started out as pure intentions led to much more.  
Tyler quickly clambered into Josh's lap as he places his hands in the older man's hair and Josh's hands goes to pull at his waist.  
Tyler has Josh pinned against he headboard of their bed as he hungrily kisses Josh. The older man lets out a whine as Tyler grinds his hips into his while biting at his bottom lip.  
No matter how many times they've seen each other; they can't seem to ever get enough of each other. One look into each other's eyes and a new hunger is formed and it seems to be unsatisfiable. They can't get enough of each other.  
"Daddies!" A little girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes yells as she flings the door open and jumps into the bed with Tyler and Josh.  
"Good morning, Flor," Tyler says as he hurriedly pulls away from Josh and settles back into Josh's lap with the girl in his lap.  
"That's princess Florence to you," she declares sassily as she flips her hair over her shoulder.  
"Sorry your majesty,I hope you'll forgive me," Tyler plays along as Josh watches with pure adoration in is eyes.  
"I guess I can spare your life this time," she shrugs casually, "you do make the prettiest flower crowns."  
Tyler chuckles as he strokes his babygirl's hair, "you're so beautiful like your daddy Josh," Tyler mutters as Josh interrupts.  
"No, you're beautiful like daddy Tyler," he says causing the little girl to squeal loudly.  
"Both of my daddy's are beautiful, that's why I'm extra beautiful," she says proudly as she pulls at her pink tutu.  
"You are so beautiful, princess," Josh assures as he kisses her forehead.  
"Daddies, can we go get ice cream before dance practice?" She says innocently as she looks at Tyler with puppy dog eyes.  
"You and your dad both know I can never say no to those eyes, it's not fair!" Tyler exclaims over dramatically causing the girl to giggle; little crinkles forming around her eyes just like Josh's does.  
"I guess, we better get going. Go put your shoes on while we get ready," Tyler says as he gets up off the bed and watches her strut out and slam the door behind her.  
"She acts just like you," Josh comments as he pulls on a pair of black skinny jeans.  
"Yeah, well she looks like you," Tyler says as he pulls a plain black shirt over his head.  
"Let's go feed Spooky and take our babygirl for icecream," Josh announces as he pockets his wallet and takes Tyler's hand in his.   
"Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler Joseph would make the best stripper/ Exotic dancer. I'm actually dying.
> 
> (Super un-edited)


End file.
